True To Your Heart
by Swanstar
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Ginny and Hermione have been chosen to participate in a reality dating show, featuring a certain someone. Watch them along with dozens of girls fight to win the show!
1. Breakups and Chosen Ones

**True to Your Heart**

**Hi there, this story is based on a dare from one of my friends, she told me to write a fan fiction on a dating show with Harry Potter characters. It is mostly AU but uses characters and places from the actual Harry Potter books by JK Rowling. **

**So here it is the first chapter of True to Your Heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakups and Chosen Ones<strong>

Ginny sipped some coffee while opening the Daily Prophet and rolled her eyes, once again it was filled with news on Harry Potter's breakup with long term girlfriend Cho Chang and the new TV show that he was hosting which held no interest for her whatsoever.

Her owl Flechette flew in and dropped a stack of envelopes on the table just as her roommate and best friend Luna walked in cheerfully and started flicking though the mail. Ginny wondered how she stayed so happy all the time when she had just broken up with her boyfriend Neville. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud squeal from Luna which made Ginny drop her cup onto the floor. Cursing, Ginny flicked her wand to clean up the mess while heading over to see what cause such a large reaction from her friend.

"I knew you would be chosen!" Luna handed over the letter to Ginny.

"To do what exactly?" Ginny's mouth dropped open as she read the letter

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ginevra Weasley:<strong>

**I am please to inform you that you have secured a place on our prestigious reality dating show "True to your heart." There is no need to worry about your job as the Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies; Gwenogg has agreed to give your spot back to you after you have finished the show with us. **

**You need to pack your luggage soon as a horse drawn carriage will come to pick you up tomorrow at 9 am. As there will be many events for you to attend, you will need to pack a variety of clothing, makeup and shoes. I hope to see you soon.**

**With regards-**

**Sophia**

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking of Luna?" Ginny turned and glared at her.<p>

Luna pretended to look innocent "What do you mean Ginny?"  
>Ginny whacked her with the letter "Why did you register me on this dating show? I have watched these before on TV, you don't know who your friends are or not. Send a message to Sophia that I will not be going to this show."<p>

Luna's face turned sober "Ginny come on, it will be a nice break for you, you having dated anyone since you broke up with Dean Thomas over a year ago."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort sharply when Luna continued "Please do it for me, and you never know you might meet someone better than Dean Thomas.

Ginny sighed "Fine Luna I'll do it, but have I mentioned how much you owe me?" Luna squealed again and jumped up and down.

The next morning Ginny stood with Luna at the front door of Ginny's house waiting for the horse and carriage to arrive. While she waited Ginny fiddled with her dress, it felt flimsy and uncomfortable mostly due to the fact that Ginny hated wearing dresses.

She shot a glare and the once again cheerful Luna standing next to her "Luna why do I have to wear all this?"

Luna continued staring down the driveway a thoughtful look on her face "You want to look good for the Bachelor, right?"

Ginny retorted "You were the one who said people shouldn't judge others by their cover."

"Yes in reality that should occur but do you really think it does?" Luna replied.

"I change my mind I'm not doing this!" Ginny said feeling annoyed at Luna's calm air.

'Too bad, here comes the carriage now, Wow it's a unicorn…" Luna said wistfully as the horse landed gracefully on the lawn.

Ginny got into the carriage and stuck her tongue out at Luna as the unicorn kicked off into the clouds. Luna ignored it and waved, yelling "Goodbye!"

Ginny sat back and looked at the clouds and thought about ways to torture Luna. After 15 minutes, the driver opened the screen between the front and back and said "Welcome Miss Weasley, we will be descending into the palace in 5 minutes. You can use these 5 minutes to prepare as once you get out of these doors cameras will be on you from all directions to tape your arrival. There is no need to worry about your luggage it will be taken for you.

Ginny nodded and then did a double-take "Palace?"

The driver nodded "Yes, palace Miss Weasley." before closing the screen.

She sighed and checked herself in the mirror as the unicorn landed gracefully on the driveway. Ginny took a breath and stepped out and immediately felt claustrophobic with the cameras. She put on what she hoped was a smiling face as she entered the two front doors.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short, but it's just the beginning.<strong>

**-Swanstar**


	2. Beware of the Elf

**Beware of the House Elf**

**Here it is the second chapter, thanks for the reviews Ginny and Harry Forever, Ginny T Potter and Aipom 4. Remember to review this chapter please everyone :)**

* * *

><p>Ginny stepped inside and her mouth fell open as she saw the entrance hall of the palace, it was filled with fountains, paintings and rugs from the 18th Century. To her it seemed a little too overboard and classical but she guessed the bachelor liked antique objects. <em>The bachelor won't like living in my place, it would be too modern for him.<em>

She was confronted by a young looking house elf wearing some dress robes and a formal hat which nearly hid his face. "Hello Miss Weasley," he said cheerfully "Welcome to True to your Heart, the opening ceremony will take place in the garden. Follow me,"

Ginny nodded and followed the house elf in surprise. _Since when did house elves wear dress robes? _She thought as they walked through a maze of hallways. _This place would be good to play hide and seek in,_ she didn't realise she had spoken her thoughts out loud until she heard the house elf say "It is."

She smiled at the house elf, and continued examining the paintings on the walls as they turned a corner and another. _How big is this stupid palace? _Just as she was convinced they were lost the house elf turned and said "Here we are Miss Weasley, the garden is just straight that way," he pointed. Ginny nodded and thanked the elf as she passed through the edge and into the courtyard.

As she entered she realised that no one was talking and each was giving another a suspicious look as if they were sizing up an enemy. _Honestly, people are so weird these days. _Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down on an empty bench next to a haughty look girl. She stuck her hand out and said "Hello, my name is Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley." the girl glared at her fiercely and replied "Don't try to be friendly, this isn't a make your friend show, I'm here to win and that's about it."

Ginny reeled back as if she had been slapped, _I'm going to have a brilliant time here, wait till I get my hands on Luna. _"Rats!" the sound of a distressed girl made Ginny's eyes travel to the entrance as a girl entered. "Can someone help me?" she beckoned pleadingly. Ginny widened her eyes, the girl had a tear down her lavender coloured floaty dress with silver embroidery and her purse was torn with objects poking out.

No one moved. Ginny heard a snort from the girl next to her. Mind made up she stood and went over to the girl, "I'll help you."

The girl looked relieved "Thanks, Can you look for my wallet as I fix my purse and dress?"

Ginny shrugged "Sure." She looked around and spotted it lying under some yellow carnations. She picked up and gave it to the girl who had fixed herself up and now looked as if her mishap had not occurred.

They re-entered the shaded courtyard and sat down on the bench, to Ginny's relief the girls seemed to have gotten over their silence and were talking quietly to one another.

The girl smiled at her and said "Hi, I haven't introduced myself my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

'I'm Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley but you can call me Ginny." Ginny looked at the girl

Hermione touched her hair self consciously "Are you nervous, I am, I've never been on these shows before Have you?"

Before Ginny could reply she rushed on "Wasn't it exciting when you got your letter, my mum sent off the application form and was sure I'd get in, but I was ever so surprised when I got my letter, after all the most eligible bachelor will be here."

Ginny opened her mouth but Hermione had steamrolled on "I'm pretty sure I'm well prepared, I've watched dozens of these shows, I recorded how the girls acted and spoke to grab attention and I memorised what not to say to the bachelor. So yea I think I should be alright."

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it._ Whoa scratch my comment on weird girls, this one is crazy!_

Hermione giggled "You look like a fish."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut and spoke "Hermione you need to relax, being yourself is what the bachelor wants to see. If you pretend to be someone else, he'll mistake your personality and you won't get along."

Hermione looked offended, her eyes flashed but then she relaxed and laughed "You're right Ginny, I'm just so nervous and every time I am I ramble"

"I'm terrified but so is everyone else, don't worry… Hey do you know who the bachelor is?" Ginny was interrupted by a sudden trumpet call.

A woman dressed in a simple brown dress with flounces walked in followed by cameras and the house elf who had lead her to the garden. "Welcome, ladies to True To Your Heart. I'm your host Sophia Rogers. I'm sorry to say out of the 40 of you 20 will be leaving straight after this ceremony."

A shocked gasp emitted from the girls, Sophia ignored this and continued "Now without further ado let's introduce you to the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world Harry Potter."

Ginny raised her eyebrows as the girls looked around for the Chosen One. She noticed Sophia beckon to the house elf and tap him with her wand. Another trumpet call sounded and the house elf transfigured into the Boy Who lived Harry Potter who walked in.

Ginny was never the type of girl to fall in love at first sight, but even she couldn't stop her mouth falling open. She heard some girls gasp in horror at the transformation of the house elf into Harry Potter and that he was the one who guided them to the garden. _I guess they thought he was only a house elf and treated him badly._

She shot a glance at Hermione and realised she was about to faint. Ginny reached out and caught her and shook her back to reality. Hermione blinked and shot a grateful glance at Ginny "Thanks."

Harry Potter reached Sophia and smiled at each of the girls, Sophia spoke "As you may have heard Harry here recently broke up with Cho Chang, his father's friend sent me a letter of interest to us for Harry to be on this show."

_He was half forced to be on this show to like me _thought Ginny.

Harry looked uncomfortable at Sophia talking about his personal life_; _Ginny along with 39 other girls stared at Harry as shifted from one foot to another.

Sophia didn't seem to sense his discomfort. She tucked her hair behind her ear and said "Alright, let's begin the show. First we will have lunch and then it will be the first elimination ceremony."

She clapped her hands and a line of waiters appeared with sandwiches and drinks. Ginny and Hermione went up to take their food and sat down. She picked up hner ham and cheese croissant and was nibbling it when she heard a squeak from Hermione. Ginny looked up worriedly "Whats wrong Hermione, who is it?" Hermione pointed to something behind her.

"I don't have eyes on the back of my head, you can tell me what it is you know." Ginny laughed to take the sting out of her words. She turned around and saw Harry Potter smiling back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Swanstar<strong>

**PS- Review please ;)**


	3. Bronze is better than Diamond Really?

**Bronze is better than Diamond. Really?**

**Hi there, it's been a week since I last updated. Thank you so much for all the reviews, **

** The unforgiven 135- I don't plan to change this story rating to M**

* * *

><p>Ginny froze, without thinking she moved over and said "Please sit down."<p>

Harry smiled again which made Ginny heart beat double-time "No thanks I need to talk to all the other girls too."

Ginny blushed and moved back to her spot, _Stupid Girl now he thinks I'm a love-sick puppy._

Harry gestured to the both of them "So, I have to introduce you to me then you have to introduce yourself, is that okay?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded "Sure."

Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable as the cameras rushed over, "Ok my name is Harry James Potter, I'm 21 and currently I'm the Head of the Auror Department. As you probably know my parents James and Lily Potter died many years ago and I currently live with my godfather Sirius Black. Well I defeated Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts and yea that's about it."

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke "Well my name is Hermione Jean Granger, I'm 22 and I currently work for the Ministry of Magic. I enjoy reading and have been called a know-it-all. I sent my parents over to Australia the day Voldemort rose to power and they haven't come back since, because they love it so much."

Harry nodded and turned to Ginny, "My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I'm 20. Currently I play for the Holyhead Harpies as Chaser and reserve Seeker. Well I have six brothers who all have the typical Weasley red hair and freckles, my brother Charlie looks identical to me because he has long hair. My mother and Father fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, together they killed Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry laughed and walked away to the next group of girls. Ginny felt as if she could breathe again as she continued eating her sandwich. Hermione had grown quiet which Ginny found unusual, so she cleared her throat.

"Hermione," Hermione looked up and sighed "What is it?"

Ginny glared at her fiercely "I know something is bothering you, spit it out."

Hermione sighed louder "Ginny, you know how Harry was the house elf who escorted us here?"

Ginny nodded feeling curious.

"Well, when he was escorting me… I thought he was just a normal house elf; I'm big on the rights for freedom of the house elves. I am part of SPEW which works against house elf cruelty. Err where was I?

"You and Harry the house elf." Ginny put in.

"Oh yes that… so when I was following Harry along the corridors, I kept insisting to the house elf he should have freedom to do what he wishes and also asking him if he really likes to serve Harry," Hermione rushed out with a sob.

Before Ginny could comfort her friend, a girl walked over from another bench "Hey, don't worry Hermione I heard Harry set free a house elf called Dobby with a smelly old grey sock." she stuck out her hand, "My name is Ninette Rose, but everyone calls me Nina. I'm French in case you were wondering about my weird name."

Hermione gave a small smile and shook Nina's hand "Thanks for cheering me up Nina."

"No problem." Nina said cheerfully. "Hey I think the bachelor is getting ready for the first elimination ceremony."

Ginny whirled around and sure enough Harry was standing beside Sophia casting glances at the girls, he caught Ginny eye and she looked away quickly.

Sophia clapped her hands and all the dishes and drinks disappeared "Alright girls, now that you had have time to make friends it is time for the first elimination ceremony. I'm sorry that I'll be breaking friendships but I'm sure you'll manage." she smiled

Nina leaned over to Ginny "Who says stuff like that, she is so fake." Ginny choked back a laugh.

Sophia continued "Alright, now without further ado welcome to the first Truth ceremony of True to your Heart."

Ginny gulped and took a deep breath as 40 young men dressed in formal wear came over holding diamond necklaces and half holding bronze necklaces, it was obvious that the diamond ones would be for those who proceeded to the next round. _I want a diamond one; I need to continue to the next round._

Harry bit his lip as he took a diamond necklace "Isabella Rogers." a young girl with short brown hair walked over looking triumphant; she took the necklace and headed through the diamond gate.

Harry smiled and took a bronze one "Kimberley Jacques." a girl let out a sob and snatched the necklace of Harry before heading out of the bronze coloured gate.

Bronze, Diamond, Bronze, Diamond…

Bronze "Hermione Granger." Harry said, Ginny saw her friend blink hard and step forward quietly before heading swiftly out the gate.

Diamond "Sandra Watts."

Bronze "Ninette Rose." Nina went forward and grinned at Harry before walking out.

_All my friends are gone,_ thought Ginny. There was only one diamond and one bronze necklace left. Harry picked up the diamond one "Kylie Johnson." a girl with short blonde hair looked relieved as she went out to pick up her necklace.

_I can't believe it, I'm leaving, this cannot be happening- it just can't. _Ginny narrowed her eyes and swallowed hard as Harry picked up the last necklace "Ginevra Weasley." Ginny walked forward and smiled at Harry as she went out the bronze gate.

* * *

><p>Ginny arrived in a gorgeous living room which had 3 doors on one side and 2 on the other. Her gaze met Nina's and Hermione's and she rushed over to them. The three girls met in a hug as they began crying softly. Ginny spoke "After we leave here today, we definately have to keep in touch" she scribbled her number on two pieces of paper and handed it to them. Just as they finished exchanging contact details, Sophia walked in with Harry behind her.<p>

"Hello girls, why are you standing around? Shouldn't you be in your rooms? Sophia asked. There was silence as realisation began to dawn on their faces, Ginny stepped forward boldly "You mean we aren't the ones that are eliminated?"

Sophia looked incredulous "Huh, oh no no you are the ones proceeding to the next level. If you look inside your necklace it says _LOVE_ which indicates you have passed."

The 20 girls looked at each other and started screaming in unison and jumping up and down. Sophia smiled and said "Alright to your rooms, you can find it by looking for your name on the door. Don't stay up and talk, we have a big day tomorrow." she nodded at them and whisked away with Harry.

Ginny grinned happily and looked around her surroundings, she almost yelled in joy when she saw Hermione and Nina's names on the door of her room. The three of them walked over and were met by the the rude girl from the ceremony. She glared at the three of them and walked in slamming the door behind her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione and stared at the door, right underneath her own name, she saw that the girl's name was _Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey remember to review!<em>**

**-Swanstar**


	4. Quelle Catastrophe!

**Quelle Catastrophe!**

**ATTENTION: I have changed one of the characters slightly as it will work better with the story later on **

**Only a few people have reviewed lately **

**If you read it PLEASE review.**

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up with a yawn, beside her Hermione, Nina and Pansy were still sound asleep. She turned and looked at her clock. <em>5 o'clock! We eat breakfast at eight, I should go back to sleep.<em>

But for some reason sleep wouldn't come Ginny sighed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Unlike the rest of the palace, the bathroom had been redone with the latest modern furniture with gold taps, marble cupboards and 2 huge Jacuzzi tubs.

Ginny brushed and curled her red hair so it flowed like waves down her back. She put on a light blue floral dress with flounces and took out her makeup bag before glaring at it. _Stupid thing, I don't get why people bother… wait I think I am contradicting myself by putting it on? Never mind._

After she finished scrutinising herself in the mirror she walked out her room and sat down on one of the velvet red chairs in the living room. She summoned her magical one player chess set and practiced for a while. She was wondering if she should move knight or pawn to E4 when she heard a sound behind her, she whirled around and saw nothing. She frowned, a thought nagging her mind yet she couldn't receive it.

After a couple of rounds she stood up and headed back into her room, to see Nina stirring. Ginny grinned and stood beside Nina's bed staring at her intently with wide eyes. Nina opened one eye and screamed which woke both Hermione and Pansy. Ginny fell to the floor laughing at Nina's reaction, Hermione just stared in confusion while Pansy headed to the bathroom muttering under her breath "Can't a person get any sleep around here?"

Hermione blinked in confusion and crawled under the covers again. Nina was just about to follow when she glanced at the diamond clock on the wall. "Quelle Catastrophe! Its 7:30!"

She along with Hermione flew out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, outfit and toothbrushes in hand. Ginny tried to stop herself from destroying Pansy's silver pillow as she heard Hermione asking Nina if her outfit looked good on her and Pansy replying that it was like putting a dress onto a pig.

After fifteen minutes of hectic scramble all four girls headed out into the living room talking cheerfully, minus Pansy. Ginny saw that most of the other girls were sitting around touching their hair or their earrings.

At precisely 8 o'clock Sophia walked in wearing a white blouse and a knee-length black skirt followed by the cameramen. She like usual looked overly cheerful as she took out a sheet of paper. "Right girls, just before you go eat breakfast here is what will be happening today. After breakfast, 5 girls will be going on a date with Harry to the Water Park. These girls are Ninette Rose, Kimberley Jacques, Victoria Castle, Katrina Donaldson and Justine Kelly." Sophia paused to breathe. "In the evening you girls will be going to eat at a fancy French restaurant for dinner."

Ginny heard a whisper, turning around she saw a girl with long light brown hair looking triumphant, she felt funny as she saw Pansy leant over and whispered something into Katrina's ear which made them both grin. _There is something fishy going between those two. _

Sophia put the paper back into her bag and said "Alright time for breakfast."

Ginny pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and followed without any sense of direction into the the large dining room where a vast buffet and Harry were waiting for them. Harry smiled at each of the girls and said "Good Morning." before sitting down on a marble table near in the centre. Immediately 17 girls rushed forwards to sit as close as they could to Harry, she heard Nina cough and saw that her friend looked displeased that Pansy and Katrina had gained a spot on Harry's table and were almost leaning onto him.

Ginny said "Those two disgust me, let's go to the table furthest from Harry but closest to the buffet."

Hermione nodded "At least we'll get the good food."

The three of them walked over and sat down and were eating before most of the girls had taken their eyes off Harry. Harry cleared his throat "Erm, hey girls why don't you get some food like Ginny, Nina and Hermione? You don't want to starve do you?"

Ginny felt the scorched gaze of 17 girls but Harry's gaze was like water, washing away the flames of hatred. As Ginny continued her breakfast she noticed that every time Harry went to get food, most of the girls would follow him.

As soon as breakfast was over, Ginny followed the nervous Nina back to their room. Once they got there Nina dove into her trunk scattering clothes all over her bed. Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows as they both got hit by pair of flats. Ginny walked over to her friend "Nina calm down, you have plenty of time, besides even if you wore a sack you would look pretty. _That is true, with her dark brown curls and constant smile if Harry was choosing based on looks alone it would be her._

Hermione added "Hey Nina, you can impress him by speaking French to the waiters at the restaurant."

Nina grinned "Definitely, alright you two help me choose my outfit."

* * *

><p>As soon as the 5 girls left with Harry, the girls who were left out spent the day wandering around the castle getting lost. Hermione and Ginny headed out the courtyard and into the field where there was a Quidditch pitch and a stable. Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw some horses "Come on Ginny, let's go practice some riding."<p>

Ginny paused, slightly reluctant "Hermione, don't you want to go flying?"

Hermione blushed "I'm scared of heights Ginny, I like the game well enough but I would never go on a broom."

_Harry loves Quidditch, his girlfriend will have to know how to fly._

Ginny shrugged "Hey what if you go riding and I'll fly along with you?"

Hermione looked worried "Ginny, the horse might get spooked."

"All our horses are well trained, they will never spook." Ginny and Hermione whirled around to see a young man with bright blue hair walking towards them.

"Miss Weasley you can go get your broom, they all are Firebolts. Miss Granger you can choose your horse, I suggest a purebred Arabian called Snitch." the young man's voice faded away as he led Hermione to the stable.

Ginny went to the store room and took out a Firebolt and before mounting it easily, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair. She descended to see Hermione waving at her from a black horse with a white moon on her head.

The whole day past by in a blur, just as the stars appeared in the sky she saw the young man waving urgently at them; the two of them raced over and he said "Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, something occurred on the girls' date, I think, err no… you must go back to the Diamond Wing."

* * *

><p><strong>-Swanstar<strong>

**What did you think?**


	5. Floating on Clouds

**Floating on Clouds **

**Hello again thank you for all the reviews!**

**Here's a question: Give me some suggestions on where Harry should take the last 5 girls (including Ginny) on a date.**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p><em>He knows more than he is telling us, <em>thought Ginny as she and Hermione dismounted and headed back to the Diamond Wing where their rooms were located. As soon as Ginny entered, she saw Katrina crying with Harry's hand on her shoulder.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look, Ginny saw that Hermione was literally fuming when she saw how close harry was to Katrina. Nina saw them and ran over quickly, dodging the cameras that were recording the outburst.

"I bet you want to know what happened. Well Katrina got pushed over and slapped by Justine Kelly outside the French restaurant. Harry was furious when he found out and immediately told Justine to leave, Justine didn't even say anything in her own defence." Nina whispered really quickly.

Ginny was surprised "Are you sure she wasn't tongue tied?"

Nina shrugged "Dunno, she could have been, she opened her mouth frantically but nothing came out, Harry took it as a sign of guilt… that's what everyone thought it was too."

Ginny shook her head in disgust.

"Anyway Sophia is only letting Justine leave because it will cause excitement when the first episode is aired on Magical Channel in a few days time." Nina ran a hand through her hair.

Ginny was furious "She only cares about her stupid show."

Harry gave Katrina one last pat and glanced at the girls "I'm sorry for the disruption, I think it would be best if you all went back to your rooms."

The girls filed away obediently, Ginny cast a look over her shoulder and saw Katrina grinning as Harry gave her a hug. Once they were inside Hermione and Ginny sat on Nina's bed as she told them all about her date. Ginny grinned as Nina said for the 40th time "He is a real gentleman, he is really dreamy." _She is so love struck she sounds a bit like Luna when she first started dating Neville. _Ginny was glad for her friend but she had to snap her out of it, picking up a pillow she hit Nina on the head. Letting out a gasp, Nina fell off the bed and onto the fluffy white carpet_. _

A playful sparkle came into her eyes and she picked up a pillow and hit Hermione with it "Ow! You destroyed some of my brain cells" Hermione complained jokingly.

With that comment the pillow fight of the century began with Pansy and a couple of girls from the other rooms joining in when they heard the commotion. Ginny realised that when Pansy smiled sincerely she looked almost pretty. Pansy's happiness was short lived though, after aiming a blow at Hermione she accidently fell off a bed and went grumbling into the bathroom ranting about how pillow fights are such a kid's game.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was awoken by a sharp prod to the side "Ginny wake up, what are you a dormouse?" Ginny opened an eye and saw Hermione nudging her "Do you know you have only 10 minutes till breakfast? I have being trying to wake you for the past 20 minutes."<p>

Ginny groaned and covered herself with a pillow. "You might get chosen for the date today." Hermione whispered in her ear.

"You know me too well Hermione." Ginny blinked and walked groggily to the bathroom.

After breakfast Sophia walked in with yet another sheet of paper "Alright today, these 5 girls will be going to a nearby farm where you'll spend the day riding." Some protests came from the girls some saying that they'll get dirty while others yelled that it will be more romantic. "After that you will be going to a Japanese restaurant for dinner. Hermione Granger, Nikki Smith, Fern Clarkson, Carmen Lee and Holly Hunter you better go get ready."

Ginny felt Hermione begin to fidget next to her; she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder while Nina slapped her cheerfully on the back. After getting Hermione ready Sophia came to the group of left out girls and said they had to watch the first episode of True to Your Heart before it is aired tomorrow.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the cheesy music played in the introduction and winced every time she appeared on screen. After an hour of torture it was over and the girls were free to do what they liked.

In the afternoon, while Ginny versed Nina in a game of Snap a small light brown figure flew in from the window. "Flechette." cried Ginny happily ruffling Flechette's feathers.

"That's a good name, its French isn't it?" Nina said taking the paper and 2 letters from Flechette.

Ginny gave Flechette a pat as she flew off "Yes it is, I named her that because once she flew in while I was playing a game of darts with my friend Luna and pecked at the board."

Nina laughed and took the newspaper while Ginny read the letter.

**Ginerva Molly Weasley, Why didn't you tell me you were going on a dating show? Your father and I are worried about you, but we're pleased at the same time. You have finally gotten over that slimy git Dean Thomas.**

**-Mother**

**PS. Ron wants to meet Harry Potter**

Ginny rolled her eyes as she folded up the letter; she opened the second one and began to read.

**Ginny, are you having fun? I can't believe the bachelor is Harry James Potter! Aren't you glad I entered you in this show? I expect a huge present on your wedding day. *wink* **

**Btw I met this great guy the other day at Diagon Alley his name is Rolf Scamander, we're going to go look for some Wrackspurt colonies soon, I'll send you a picture when I find one!**

**-Love: Luna**

Ginny grinned and felt happy for Luna. _It is so obvious the two of them were in love._

When the 5 girls returned every single one of them were literally floating on air, especially Hermione. Ginny and Nina grinned at each other as Hermione murmured about how great he was and how he was so good with horses. The other 4 girls weren't much better, Fern Clarkson kept rambling how he held her hand to help her brush her horse while Nikki lamented on how Harry helped her back up when she fell off her horse.

Ginny fell asleep almost green with envy at the girls who have been chosen. _It has to be my turn tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>The dates of some of the other groups aren't in much detail but Ginny's will be.<strong>

**-Swanstar**


	6. Coconuts? No Way

Coco-nuts? No Way.

**Like the title? *grin***

**Read on!**

**A special thanks to all the constant reviewers!**

* * *

><p>The next day Ginny was once again not chosen, it didn't help her mood that Pansy and 4 other girls got to spend the whole day with Harry rowing in canoes down a gentle river before eating from a picnic basket. It disgusted her even more when she saw what Pansy was wearing- a green and silver midriff top that was practically see through as well as short blue skirt and black thongs.<p>

When the group got back Ginny escaped to the courtyard not wanting to hear how Pansy got along with Harry that day. She was examining the carnations when she heard Pansy's voice, curious she tiptoed over and saw Pansy through a window of a shed talking to air. Ginny was highly confused on why she would be doing that when she noticed a small device in her hand. _Oh it's a mobila phone; I think that's what it's called. I should have concentrated more in muggle studies._

Taking out her Fred and George's ingenious _Extendable Recordable Ears_ she pressed start and instantly heard clearly the whole conversation.

"You should have seen me today Coco, Harry was literally in the palm of my hand one click and he would have done everything thing I said, he was just about to kiss me when I tipped the boat, I would never have kissed him, don't get all jealous. Yes yes, don't worry me and Katrina have it all under control. There isn't much competition except maybe that Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ninette Rose, they are such Harrypets. Alright, Alright talk you you later Bye."

Ginny hid behind a tree as she saw Pansy come out before walking away nonchalantly, she gnashed her teeth highly annoyed that Harry was beginning to fall for Pansy. _Who was she talking to though? Why would she worry about Coco getting jealous?_

Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts as she bumped into Hermione on her way back "Hey Gin, bet you're escaping from Pansy."

"Who isn't?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Well come on, let's go listen you never know, we can humiliate her later when she gets eliminated." Hermione laughed and dragged Ginny back to the Diamond Wing where they spent the rest of the day listening to the 10 great things about Harry.

* * *

><p>When Ginny walked into the dining room the next day she was in a very good mood as she knew she had to be chosen today for the date. After eating a hearty breakfast, Sophia walked in promptly her high heels clicking smartly on the polished tiles.<p>

"Hello girls, I have very good news for you all. True to Your Heart was broadcast yesterday and it has gotten a very positive response, the girls who go on today's date might be swamped by reporters just to let you know." Sophia grinned.

"Okay, today Ginevra Weasley, Lisandre Evans, Joyce Jackson , Rosette Williams and Natalie Oakes will be going to a Mountain Magical Zoo a few kilometres away which is owned by Harry's friend Hagrid, you will go exploring and discover unique animals. After that the five of you will be eating at an Italian restaurant on a cruise ship in the harbour."

Ginny groaned and leaned back in her chair "Animals and cruises?"

Hermione looked slightly annoyed "That is so romantic Ginny, you're so lucky. You'll will be eating at a fancy restaurant under the stars."

Ginny sighed "I suppose it could have been worse, come on it's your turn to help me choose my outfit."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ginny-wearing a shimmering blue striped shirt paired a creamy white jacket waved at Hermione and Nina as she walked out the room. She raised her eyebrows as she saw that all four girls were wearing short skirts while she was wearing her favourite pair of jeans.<p>

A young man came over and dipped his head to guide the girls out to the front door. Ginny smiled at Joyce Jackson who she recognised as being the daughter of the head of the Department of Mysteries. Joyce just sent her a glare and muttered "Harrypet," under her breath as she flounced away.

Ginny sighed as Harry came out of the unicorn carriage and helped each of the girls in; since she was the last she noticed that Lisandre and Natalie had taken the spots closest to the seat with Harry's jacket on it. There was plenty of space in the carriage but the 4 girls had thrown their jackets and purses on two of the empty seats so she couldn't sit down. Harry opened his mouth but she shook her head at him and went to sit beside the driver who let her pat the horses softly.

Ginny was half glad she wasn't sitting in the stuffy carriage, she felt as if she was flying as the unicorns beat their wings strongly in the clouds. As they slowly descended into a small field of grass she felt a flicker of disappointment at the trip ending so quickly. She thanked the driver and swung herself off the seat and immediately was swamped by reporters from the Witch's Weekly.

"Ginerva, Ginerva Weasley- why aren't you inside the carriage?" they all asked. She ignored all the questions and stood to a side as she waited for the others to get out. Harry went up to the reporters and spoke quietly yet formally, the reporters looked annoyed but they apparated away quickly.

They entered the entrance of the zoo and Ginny was amazed as she saw all sorts of wonderful creatures. Harry turned to the 4 girls "Alright what exhibition do you want to go to first?"

Joyce spoke up "Can we go to the Fairies and Pixies first?" Harry looked horrified but smiled good naturedly as they headed over. While the girls tried to engage harry in a conversation, Ginny looked longingly at the flying animals' exhibit. Harry caught her gaze and spoke up "Alright lets go to my personal favourite the Flying Animals."

Lisandre and Rosette looked petrified as they opened the gate; while Ginny literally bounced in and saw a familiar bushy giant. "Hagrid!" she yelled loudly. Hagrid turned around and hugged Ginny tightly. "Gin' what are you doing her'?"

"Hey Hagrid." Harry came over and shook Hagrid's hand.

Hagrid looked between Harry and Ginny "You two datin'? I must say I approve of this match tremendously."

Harry blushed and spoke "Hagrid I'm on a date with 5 girls, remember that dating show I told you about?"

Hagrid touched his beard "Oh yes, introduce them to me will ya?"

Harry beckoned to the girls, "Lisandre, Rosette, Joyce and Natalie."

"Well, well what a nice looking bunch." Hagrid whistled and a large hippogriff came flying over "Hey 'arry remember Buckbeak?"

Harry burst out laughing "Of course I do, he attacked Malfoy how could I forget?"

Hagrid turned to the 5 girls "Who was to go flying?"

Ginny stepped forward immediately; Hagrid grinned and instructed her to step firmly near Buckbeak "Hippogriffs are very headstrong creatures, if they don't accept you, they never will. Bow Gin'."

Ginny swallowed and bowed, her brown eyes locked with the icy blue eyes of Buckbeak. Ginny tried not to run away and scream when he gazed back unblinking.

* * *

><p><strong>-Swanstar<strong>


	7. Manipulative Rats

**Manipulative Rats**

**Happy Late Halloween!**

**Update time :) **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

_**Flechette Mango- yes you did write a lot ;)**_

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Buckbeak squawked and took a step back, flapping his wings. Ginny let out her breath she didn't realise she was holding and grinned at Hagrid.<p>

"Good job Gin', now let the fun an' games begin." Hagrid picked her up and placed her on Buckbeak's back. _I don't think Buckbeak is as controllable as my Firebolt, t_hought Ginny nervously as Buckbeak kicked himself into the air.

All worries were soon gone and Ginny laughed happily as they flew around the area not caring the fact that her favourite sandals had fallen into a valley. She sighed as her bare feet skimmed the waters of the sparkling lake. However the moment of exhilaration was gone all too soon as they landed back in the exhibit. Ginny leapt off swiftly and gave Buckbeak a hug as she walked back to the group of girls who she noticed with surprise were with a group of reporters and some interviewers from the show.

"Thank you Hagrid." she said as she transfigured a stone into a pair of flats.

"My pleasure. Now anyone else want a go?" Hagrid said invitingly.

No one responded, Hagrid looked slightly crestfallen but clapped his hand so a 5 seater carriage appeared. "Alright how about you take a ride in this carriage with 'arry?" the four girls instantly piled on with Harry clambering on reluctantly with a glance at Hagrid and Ginny.

* * *

><p>As soon as the carriage disappeared the group of reporters rushed over to Ginny who took a step back, one of the interviewers from the show producers stepped forward "Miss Weasley, the show has required for you to take a interview with me, these reporters have heard from the other girls of this group and would like to hear your response, do you mind?"<p>

"No, I don't" Ginny replied

"Alright Miss Weasley, one of the more appropriate things Joyce Jackson told me is that you are the leader of an exclusive group called the Harrypets who suck up to Harry by being good."

Ginny paused and burst out laughing clutching her side. "Seriously? Wow, now I know why she called me this in the morning. But no I am not aware of any exclusive groups within the show."

The interviewer looked slightly miffed that he had gotten that kind of reaction from her, "Alright, Well Miss Natalie Oakes called you a 'slut' mind my language. She says you wear the most inappropriate clothes every day."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Does this look inappropriate to you? I'm a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies I am required not to wear anything that will wreck my reputation."

Looking dissatisfied the interviewer said "Alright, what Lisandre Evans and Rosette Williams said are worse, so I will not tell you about them. Tell me about your thoughts."

"You can tell me what they said, I don't really care. But anyway your question isn't clear enough what thoughts? Why should I tell you on what I think of you?"

The reporters from the Daily Prophet laughed while the interviewer grew red "MISS Weasley, you know clearly what I'm talking about. You answer me or you'll be taken off the show."

"Temper much?" with a glare by the interviewer she spoke "Alright, to tell you the truth I don't care what those girls think of me. I know where I stand and my friends on the show couldn't be better, it's just like a school, there are the fun parts the boring parts, there are the nice girls and the arrogant ones. About the 4 girls in my group today I think they have misidentified me for who I am, I think no ill will of them." she shot a glare at the interviewer "I am being truthful, if you gave me Veritaserum I would still say the same thing."

The interviewer closed his eyes and opened them "Alright Miss Weasley, Thank You."

_Stupid prat, _Ginny thought as he walked away from her with the reporters.

Hagrid lumbered over and sat next to Ginny "Hey Gin', I can't believe the other girls are so mean to you."

Ginny patted his arm "Don't worry, Hagrid I'll be fine."

Hagrid grinned "I'll support you to the end you'll know that right? I'll convince 'arry to pick you. I always knew you were perfect for him."

"Thanks Hagrid, but I'll be fine; I want him to pick the one he really loves." Ginny replied with a small smile at Hagrid.

Hagrid shook his head "Well if your sure Gin', anyway here come the girls."

Ginny looked up to see Buckbeak landing smoothly on the ground. "Hello" she said cheerfully as she walked over to them.

Harry smiled at her "Hello Ginevra."

Ginny smiled back as they all walked towards the exit waving back at Hagrid.

As soon as they closed the gate closed behind them, Rosette spoke "Hey Harry, can we go eat something, the girls and I are starving.

_Since when was I part of the girls? _Thought Ginny ruefully as Harry turned to talk to the interviewer.

"Alright, let's go to the Café over there" Harry said.

Once they were seated Harry ordered a two slices of supreme pizza and a coffee, immediately Rosette, Joyce, Natalie and Lisandre did so too. Ginny rolled her eyes and ordered a cheese and ham croissant along with a glass of milk tea. As they finished eating, Ginny stood up and excused herself to go the bathroom. Harry called after her "There's only 1 minute till the the last leprechaun musical starts for today, can you wait until after?'

"I don't mind Harry, I've watched it before." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and ran out of the Café with the rest of the girls, Ginny walked into the bathroom and redid her make-up before walking out, wondering if she should visit the Underwater exhibits with the mermaids.

As soon as she walked out though, she saw Joyce Jackson sitting on a chair staring straight at her. Ginny took a deep breath and walked towards and put on what she hoped was a smiling face.

Joyce spoke "I want to talk to you; I told Harry I wasn't feeling well, he was going to stay with me. But I thought I use one of your tactics to gain his love by telling him to leave."

Ginny stared angrily "What's that supposed to mean?"

Joyce sneered "Don't pretend to not know, you are a manipulative rat by trying to make Harry think you're a kind person. Harry can't see it but we all can and we thank Pansy for opening our eyes to you."

Ginny glared at her "You take the word of Parkinson? I'm not the stupid one you are. Do you want me to teach you how to get rid of your narrow mind?'

Without a warning Joyce took out her wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!'

Ginny blocked it skilfully "What are you doing?"

Joyce sent another spell at her "You are a rat, and rats have to be punished."

Ginny ducked it and yelled "Levicorpus."

Joyce shrieked as a rope hanged her onto the ceiling and she began kicking and flailing. Ginny walked up to her calmly and said clearly "Joyce Jackson, I am not who you think I am, I am not manipulating anyone. I will let you down from here. We may never be friends but I hope you'll understand that rumours are not necessarily true.

Ginny cast the counter-curse and Joyce landed on the ground with a thump. Joyce picked herself up and ran out of the café quickly; Ginny began to run after her. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw that the cameramen had recorded everything.

Ginny found Joyce under the shade of a tree sobbing quietly, she walked over and Joyce looked up before looking away quickly. Ginny put her hand on Joyce's shoulder and said quietly "I'm sorry Joyce."

Joyce took a breath and murmured quietly. "No I should be sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>-Swanstar<strong>


	8. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.**

* * *

><p>Ginny nearly toppled over in surprise. "Seriously?"<p>

Joyce looked her straight in the eye. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sorry that I cursed you when you called me stupid. You deserved it."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak Joyce butted in, "but… I think I have realised you're not who Pansy says you are. "

Ginny was baffled. "Why?"

"I just have this feeling, don't ask."

Ginny shrugged and stuck out her hand, "Truce, Joyce?"

Joyce smiled "Truce." she shook Ginny's hand

The two fell silent, each not knowing what to say.

"Let's go and see if the others have finished watching their show." Ginny said breaking the silence.

"They wouldn't have." Joyce replied, checking her watch. "Anyway, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Let's go and fly on Buckbeak." Joyce said, looking a tad nervous.

"Why didn't you go before?" Ginny asked.

"The other three girls would have thought I was betraying Pansy by doing what you do."

Ginny snorted with laughter, "Betraying her?"

"It's true Ginevra, you're either with Pansy or you're not and the ones that aren't won't last very long in this show." Joyce said, casting a glance around her.

_Wow, is Pansy really that intimidating? _

At that moment she made up her mind, "Let's go Joyce." Ginny said pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" Joyce yelped in surprise.

Ginny paused, "To see Buckbeak of course."

* * *

><p>Hagrid was more than happy to see that another girl wanted to ride Buckbeak. He hoisted them up and let them fly around the valley. Joyce seemed nervous at first but soon relaxed and was laughing in delight. As they headed back towards the exhibit, Ginny noticed Buckbeak take a gulp of water and wink at her before turning towards the auditorium where she noticed Harry and the other three girls walking out.<p>

"Uh oh." Joyce said quietly looking at Rosette who was glaring at them.

Ginny was just about to comfort her when Buckbeak lurched forward which made both girls cling onto his feathers in fright. When Ginny opened her eyes again she realised they had landed in the middle of the path. She heard a cry of outrage, and peering over Buckbeak's shoulder, she saw that Lisandre, Natalie and Rosette were covered in slimy seaweed and were completely wet. Ginny covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh but ended up tumbling gently off Buckbeak's back and rolling on the floor. She caught Harry's eyes and saw that they were twinkling in amusement.

The three girls shrieked piercingly, all of a sudden Lisandre slapped Ginny's face-hard. Ginny opened her mouth in shock and was about to retaliate when Harry yelled "STOP!"

"Lisandre Evans. You have broken Rule 27 of the True to Your Heart code .We will discuss this matter with Sophia back at the palace."

Harry turned to Ginny and asked her softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Harry turned around and spoke to one of the servants, who nodded and apparated away with a pop.

Harry sent a cold glance to the the cowering Lisandre and said "Let's go."

Once they arrived back at the palace, Ginny noticed Sophia was waiting at the front door tapping her toes impatiently on the stone steps. As soon as she saw Harry, Sophia raced over to Harry and the two began to whisper urgently in hushed tones.

After a while, Sophia beckoned to Lisandre, who walked over glumly before both of them disappeared through the front doors.

Harry walked over "Ginerva, Natalie, Rosette, Joyce, I'm sorry for this disruption. Due to the circumstances I have cancelled the cruise dinner."

"Ugh." Natalie groaned- a rather unladylike sound, before growing red with embarrassment.

Harry continued "I really am sorry, and if I could change it I would, but I can't."

The group of five fell silent; Harry coughed awkwardly. "Goodbye girls. By the way, I must tell you the second elimination ceremony will take place tomorrow. "Catching each girl's eye, he nodded and walked away.

Ginny stared off into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. _If only he would choose me to continue…._She was bought out of her trance by a loud thump, and turning around, she saw that Rosette had swooned and fainted on the ground.

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, the 20 girls were once again directed to the courtyard where Sophia and Harry where waiting for them. Ginny winced as Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard; biting her lip she tried not to scream. <em>Who knew she had such a tight grip? <em>She thought with slight amusement.

Sophia stepped forward; she was wearing a light silver dress which swirled as the soft wind blew. She nodded to the cameramen and began.

"Welcome girls, to the second elimination of True to Your Heart. For those who will make it through, I have a word of warning. What you have experienced so far will seem easy in the next few weeks. More heartbreak and challengers will be faced, as well as broken trust. If you want to leave now, you can do so."

_Ha Ha, is she trying to make a lame joke or what? _Ginny thought, rolling her eyes.

Sophia smiled wanly "Alright, I will now announce in no particular order, those who will be progressing to the next round."

Harry stepped forward holding ten gorgeous scarlet roses and ten ivory white roses.

"Hermione Granger." _Good, she looks very happy._

"Ninette Rose" _Yes, both my friends have made it._

"Kimberley Jacques" _She seems nice, like Ninette she's French but she's also part Veela like Fleur_

"Pansy Parkinson" I_ am so happy she made it… not!_

"Katrina Donaldson" _Ugh, the founder of the Parkinson fan club._

"Carmen Lee" _I find she looks quite similar to Harry's old girlfriend Cho, this could be a definite plus or minus._

"Valerie Rivers." _I don't think I know her that well. _

"Holly Hunter" _I think she's the one that dramatises everything_

"Sharon Thomas" _Did Dean Thomas' sister really have to make it? Oh well. _

Ginny and 10 other girls stared with glazed eyes as Sophia opened the last envelope "Ginevra Weasley."

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Wait, why am I always last for everything?_

Ginny stepped forward and took the rose from Harry, giving him a radiant smile. The rose was a deep blood red and seemed to make distract her from everything else. When she turned around to leave, she heard a sob from behind her and whirled around to see Lisandre's eyes fixed on her rose hungrily her eyes growing red with jealousy.

She looked around and met Joyce's eyes before going over to hug her "I'm sorry Joyce, after I finish this show, I'll contact you and we can meet up."

Joyce nodded and hugged her back, before motioning for her to leave, with her eyes flicking towards Sophia. Ginny nodded and met Sophia's searching gaze before walking out the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>-Swanstar<strong>

**Ps. I have a bet with my friend to see if I can make it to 60 reviews after this chapter, so remember to REVIEW!**


	9. The Thomas Factor

**The Thomas Factor **

**Thank you so much for helping me win my bet : )**

**Someone told me my story was similar to others. I'm sorry if it is, but I swear it is completely based on a dare and the rest are my ideas. But like they say great minds think alike XD**

**P.S- Yes Ron will be appearing later on, but not just yet. He might end up with Hermione, then again he might not. Wait and see.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Ginny entered the Diamond Wing, she heard a shriek before being group hugged by the excited Hermione and Nina.<p>

"Hermione and I were literally staring at the door waiting for you to come in," Nina said with a smile.

Smiling, Hermione nodded and was just about to open her mouth to speak when Pansy waltzed over gracefully, Katrina by her side. "I see the Harrypets have made it; it seems that your tactics do work..."

Katrina laughed, "I agree."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said sweetly, "Well being a Harrypet is better than following a person around by the tail, like a dog begging for food, isn't it Katrina?"

Katrina grew red and was about to swish out her wand when Harry walked in with Sophia. Pansy and Katrina shot looks of hatred towards Ginny before flouncing off to sit down.

"Congratulations once again girls. This part of the show will include individual dates with Harry to various locations within the wizarding community. You will probably be followed by paparazzi from various media as everyone wants to know about "The Boy Who Lived'. Sophia looked down her notepad.

"Oh and one more thing, as there are ten of you, two girls will now be a rooming together in each of the five rooms. The list is over by the noticeboard." Sophia swept out of the room and Harry dipped his head before following suit.

Ginny walked over to the board and looked down at the list of names.

**Room 1: Holly Hunter and Carmen Lee**

**Room 2: Katrina Donaldson and Pansy Parkinson**

**Room 3: Kimberley Jacques and Valerie Rivers **

**Room 4: Hermione Granger and Ninette Rose **

**Room 5: Ginevra Weasley and Sharon Thomas**

_Brilliant, Dean's sister. She hates my guts even though it was Dean who broke my heart. _Ginny thought.

"What's with that face Ginny?" Nina whispered softly from behind her.

"Yea, shouldn't you be glad you aren't with Parkinson?" Hermione asked looking slightly surprised

"You know I rather have Pansy as my roommate, Sharon Thomas hates me 'cos I use to date her brother Dean," Ginny sat down on the red sofa.

"Oh, did you break up with him?" Nina asked.

"Yes and No, he cheated on me with Lavender Brown who was dating my brother Ron. He told me afterwards he liked Lavender more and didn't want to be with me so I slapped him"

"Whoa, that sounds complicated, that Dean doesn't deserve you," Nina replied, looking displeased

"Don't worry Ginny, you can stay most of the time in our room," Hermione patted Ginny on the back.

"Thanks, that's what I was planning to do," Ginny grinned, glad of her friends' support.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ginny woke and walked into the bathroom, coming face to face with Sharon who was walking out.<p>

"Good Morning Sharon," Ginny gave her a small smile

"Ginevra when will you be getting back with my brother?" Sharon spoke sharply

"Um… never?" Ginny took a step forward .

"Wrong answer. That's why we, that is to say Dean and I, will stop you from getting any boys until you go back with him." Sharon snarled.

_This girl is mental. _Ginny ran her hands through her hair. "Sharon Thomas, why do you make it sound as if it was my fault. It was Dean who decided to cheat on me for my brother's girlfriend."

'Yes that's true, but he has done everything possible to make up for it," Sharon glared at her with fiery eyes. "You should see him now; he just mopes around all day. It was only you who made him happy and I insist you get back with him."

Ginny gave up. Taking her clothes and her toiletry bag, she walked out of her room and went next door. "Good Morning Nina and 'Mione." she sang out.

Nina looked up from her suitcase and grinned, "Hey Gin, Sharon problems?"

"Duh, she's crazy." Ginny began to change into her clothes.

"Listen to this." she tossed Nina the _Extendable Recordable Ears _before walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she came out, she saw that Hermione had woken and was frowning at the _Extendable Recordable Ears_.

"Ginny you should report Sharon; she has broken Rule 2 of the True to Your Heart code which states that no one should be threatened or hurt and that…"

Ginny butted in. 'Whoa Hermione, you sound like a textbook. I know I should report her but I think she just wants to protect her brother."

"Here's a suggestion, knock her out, obliviate her and send her home," Nina said in a serious tone.

"WHAT? Ninette Rose, you could be sent to Azkaban for that, also you will be breaking Rule 2 like Sharon Thomas."

Nina giggled before throwing a pillow at Hermione. "Hermione Granger, sometimes I wonder if you understand humour."

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. Nina rushed over to open it and three owls flew over to their owners.

"Hello Flechette." Ginny said taking the magazine Flechette was carrying. She ruffled Flechette's feathers before the owl flew out the window.

She saw that Nina and Hermione had an identical magazine, and, flicking to the entertainment section, she began to read:

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Witch's Weekly: Entertainment<strong>_

**As most of you reading this will probably know, the currently ranked no.1 reality TV show, **_**True to Your Heart,**_** began to broadcast last week. After a few tense episodes, 10 girls have been selected by the most eligible bachelor, Harry James Potter. **

**Right now, based on the responses to the vote last week, Pansy Parkinson seems like a likely candidate for the winner.**

**Here is some background information on 5 of these lucky girls:**

**Katrina Donaldson**

Occupation: Journalist for the Daily Prophet

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Birth Place: Rome, Italy

Age: 23

Education: Lionia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Hermione Granger**

Occupation: Department of Law Enforcement

Blood Status: Muggleborn

Birth Place: London. UK

Age: 22

Education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Holly Hunter**

Occupation: Muggle Fashion Designer

Blood Status: Half Blood

Birth Place: Sydney, Australia

Age: 19

Education: Katoomba School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Kimberley Jacques**

Occupation: Works in the Department of Mysteries

Blood Status: Pure Blood, Part Veela

Birth Place: Lyon, France

Age: 20

Education: Beauxbatons

**Carmen Lee**

Occupation: Auror

Blood Status: Half Blood

Birth Place: Chinese

Age: 22

Education: HK School of Witchcraft

* * *

><p>Ginny closed the magazine and stared at Hermione. "You went to Hogwarts?"<p>

Hermione nodded. "Yes of course I did, why?"

Ginny grinned. "I did too, but I don't think I ever saw you. Did you know a boy called Ronald Weasley?"

"Oh yes, Ron, that idiot who was… Sorry," Hermione stopped.

"Don't worry; I agree Ron is a prat sometimes."

"Hey 'Mione you're nearly the same age as Harry, doesn't that mean you were in his year?" Nina asked.

"Yes I was, but no one ever saw him much, he had his own private room and such." Hermione shrugged.

A loud voice came over the speakers. "Girls, it is time for breakfast. Come immediately."

The three girls looked at each other and for some odd reason, they burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Swanstar<strong>

**REVIEW even though there are no bets. But you can have a virtual cookie from me :D**


	10. Seaweed is the Latest Fashion

**Seaweed is the Latest Fashion**

**Author Note: Just a thought, I wonder if I can reach 100 reviews by the end of this chapter…**

**Also, I'm going overseas soon, so I might not be updating for a while until I get back.  
>I'll try though if I have free time. <strong>

**I'm sorry if I can't update : (**

* * *

><p>Ginny, Hermione and Nina walked into the dining room to see every girl eating silently, with no sign of Harry or Sophia. After consuming a bowl of cereal Ginny stared at the door expectantly. <em>This is strange, Sophia is usually so prompt.<em>

Just as that though came into her mind a house elf walked in carrying an envelope on a silver dish studded with sparkling diamonds. The house elf walked over smartly and said "Ladies, Mistress Sophia told me, Gruff, to tell you that the name of the girl going on the individual date with Master Harry is inside the envelope. The chosen girl will then touch this dish which is a portkey to your destination."

Katrina reached and snatched the envelope opening it eagerly. 'It's me!" she said ripping a note into shreds. She touched the dish and was immediately thrown into the air, landing with a thump in the exact position in which she shredded the letter.

_Portkeys can reject people? I never knew that. _Ginny though curiously

Katrina let out a disgruntled 'humph' and stomped back to her place beside Pansy.

The house elf looked annoyed; he took another copy of the letter out of his apron pocket and handed it to Hermione. She opened it and looked pleased, before handing it to Ginny with a big smile.

Ginny took the sheet of paper:

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ginevra Weasley:<strong>

**You have been chose for the first individual date with Harry, turn around and touch the portkey now because it can sense you have finished reading this note. It will take you to Harry.**

**Have Fun**

**Sophia**

* * *

><p>Ginny turned and looked at the portkey; it was indeed glowing bright blue so she cautiously touched it with one finger before she was sucked into time and space.<p>

Ginny landed with a thud and looked up to see Harry grinning at her."Hey Ginevra, did you have a nice ride?"

"Do I look like did?" she retorted, smiling to take the sting out of her words.

Harry helped her up and as he held her hand when they started walking; Ginny felt warm and secure…

"GINEVRA WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" with a splash Ginny landed into the water, spluttering as she surfaced.

She blushed and as she blinked the water out of her eyes she saw Harry doubling over laughing.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and started crying softly. Harry stopped laughing and ran over to help her out of the water. Just as he grabbed her hand though, she pulled it and Harry fell in next to her as well.

"Revenge is sweet." Ginny said winking at Harry.

Harry eyes sparkled and he flung a piece of seaweed at her, Ginny retaliated teasingly. Soon the two of them were engaged in an all out water fight, throwing anything within their reach at each other. Ginny began to feel relaxed and at ease with Harry when a flash of light disturbed them. Turning around they saw a bemused looking Professor McGonagall and dozens of photographers who were snapping away madly.

McGonagall shook her head at Harry. "Mr Potter, you are just like your father, you think practical jokes will help you win a girl over. Clean yourself up and meet me in my office."

"Yes Professor, Sorry Minnie." Harry said cheekily.

McGonagall walked away shaking her head and muttering "I knew Sirius was a bad influence."

Ginny climbed out of the lake and muttered, "Scourgify," Which immediately cleaned her and Harry up.

It was then Ginny noticed where she was. She was back at Hogwarts and to be exact, near the Black Lake where she and her brothers spent many an afternoon tickling the Giant Squid. _Looks just like how it did before the Battle of Hogwarts. _Ginny thought fondly. _But why are we here for a date?_

Harry began walking towards the castle slowly, as Ginny caught up to him Harry spoke "Ginevra. This is Hogwarts where I had my wizarding education. You might think it's not much for a date, but this place means so much to me. There are four houses in Hogwarts…"

"I know," Ginny cut in quickly. "I came to Hogwarts too."

"Really? What house were you in?" Harry said looking interested.

"Gryffindor, like the rest of my family."

"What was your favourite subject?" Harry asked

"Hmm, is Quidditch counted?" Ginny grinned at Harry. "Well it was Charms."

Harry nodded, "For me it was Defence against the Dark Arts."

"DADA was fun when we had Professor Lupin. I can't believe he died in the Battle of Hogwarts" Ginny murmured, looking sad.

Harry looked away quickly. "Remus was my father's best friend and a great godfather."

The pair grew silent as they walked towards the Headmistress office, where they were met by Professor McGonagall, who looked as strict as always.

"Good Morning Mr Potter and Miss…" she paused

Ginny smiled at McGonagall. "Don't you remember me professor?"

Professor McGonagall stared closely at Ginny for a few seconds before her she blinked. "Ah yes Miss Weasley, how could I forget you, you were my favourite student in your year."

_Really? I didn't know that. _Ginny thought with amusement.

"I was going to set some ground rules, but seeing I know both off you; you may leave for your date now. Come to the Great Hall at six for your dinner." McGonagall said briskly.

Harry and Ginny nodded before walking out. Once the door closed behind them Harry spoke "Sorry about my blue mood earlier, Ginevra."

"Don't worry Harry, I understand. When my brother Fred was killed, everyone including myself in my family was depressed. But we learnt to move on, just as you should too." Ginny said placing a hand on Harry shoulder.

He flinched slightly at her touch before relaxing "Wow, that's so deep, I think I understand though. Thank you Ginevra."

"No problem and also you can call me Ginny, Ginevra sounds funny."

"Ok, so Ginny, where do you want to go?"

"Care to guess?" Ginny called from behind her shoulder as she ran off while sending a blast of water at his face.

Harry shook his head and just as he caught up to her, he said "_Locomotor Mortis_." which caused Ginny's legs to lock together.

Ginny froze and was about to perform the counter curse when she slipped on the water she sent at Harry and fell into his arm, which caused them both to land with a thump on the ground.

Ginny and Harry laughed good naturedly before cleaning up and heading for the Quidditch field.

Neither of them noticed the reporters who were taking down every detail of the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I have established the foundations of the Harry- Ginny relationship<strong>

**Au Revoir till i come back.**

**XOXO**

**-Swanstar**


	11. Let's have a Toast

**Let's have a Toast!**

**New chapter time! I might be a bit rusty in this chapter, hope you don't mind. This chapter is slightly cliché.**

**There have been weird network problems in my area, so the internet died for a while. Sorry for not updating soon after the A.N**

**PS. HAPPY EASTER! *hands out chocolate eggs***

* * *

><p>By the time Harry and Ginny had taught to each other some moves for their respective Quidditch roles, the sun was beginning to sink, glowing a beautiful dark orange. Ginny was mesmerized by the rays and didn't notice Harry hovering next to her. She gasped as she felt her hand in his and she whispered to him "Isn't this a beautiful view?"<p>

Harry nodded and looked at her with his twinkling emerald eyes "It was always nice, but it is much more beautiful today because I am here with you."

_Aww that's so sweet for a guy, but how am I supposed to respond to that? _Ginny thought, blushing a deep red. They sat on their brooms in contented silence watching the sun slowly disappear behind the mountains and the stars beginning to appear in the sky.

A small voice sounded interrupted below, "Um Mr Potter, Miss Weasley? Your limousine is here to take you to your dinner."

"Ok," Harry replied, descending slowly, pulling Ginny with him. As soon as they got out of their Quidditch robes, Ginny and Harry boarded the limousine which drove away from Hogwarts slowly.

"So Harry, where are we going for dinner?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry suddenly looked very nervous "Ok Ginny, so you know I am the chosen one and all, so I get invited to a lot of dinner parties so… we…

"Have to go to one of these right now." Ginny finished for him.  
>"Yes, that." Harry said looking embarrassed. "You don't mind do you?"<p>

"Of course I don't, but we aren't wearing very clothes suitable for a classy party." Ginny responded. Harry let out a sigh of relief, "We are going to a boutique right now to choose. This host family likes its guests to have brand new outfits for their parties."

_That is just… weird. _Ginny shifted in her seat. She heard Harry laugh and realised she had said her thoughts out loud, again. "Yes it is weird but it's their tradition. Anyway we're here."

* * *

><p>They stepped out the car and went inside the fanciest looking dress shop Ginny had ever been in. "Choose anything you want, Ginny." Harry said "The family always pays for the outfits they require people to buy."<p>

_Ok as well as being weird they are super rich_. Ginny thought looking at one of the price tags. A saleslady came over and asked her politely "What would you like Miss Weasley?"

"Um… do you have anything that is suitable for a dinner party that will look okay on me?"

"Sure." the saleslady replied in a clipped accent "Follow me."

She lead Ginny to a rack where she pulled out the most fabulous dress Ginny had ever seen, it was a delicious navy coloured one that was tight through the hips then flowed down softly with several layers that fell into a short train at the back.

Ginny tried it on and it fitted perfectly and she knew it was the one. Smiling broadly, she walked out and tapped Harry on the shoulder, who was looking extremely handsome wearing a soft black tuxedo and a red candy cane tie.

He whirled around "Hey Ginny, have you…" His mouth dropped open in amazement as he looked up and down at Ginny. However he quickly recomposed himself, "Wow, you look amazing." he whistled.

Ginny blushed and said "You don't look that bad either."

Harry pouted, "Aren't you supposed to say I'm handsome?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Oh I wouldn't go that far."

Harry laughed and together they both walked back towards the limousine. About 10 minutes later, the driver pulled up smoothly at a huge mansion at the edge of the coast. Harry stepped out and put out his hand "Shall we, my lady?"

Ginny pretended to think "Yes we shall, my lord." She said, taking his hand. "Yuck," she stuck her tongue out. "That made me sound like a Voldemort follower."

"You don't look like a Death Eater." Harry quipped.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him in reply and together they walked down the red carpet in silence as the paparazzi snapped shots. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Harry was pulled from her grasp by his co-workers, who did not seem to notice her presence. He shot an anxious glance at Ginny but she just smiled at him and gave a little wave with her hand motioning for him to go mingle with them. Harry gave her brief smile in return before he was dragged away by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ginny walked over to a black plush couch and sat down looking at the scene, realising that there was a girl next to her.

"Hello, my name is Ava Sandler. What's yours? I must say I've never seen you before at these parties." Ava stuck out her hand.

"Hi Ava, my name is Ginny Weasley, I'm here with Harry Potter because I was his date today for the TV show True to Your Heart."

"Ah yes that show, some of the girls seem really nasty in the episodes." Ava laughed.

"Some are better than others, I would say." Ginny fingered with her earrings, uncomfortable with discussing the show.

Ava was about to reply when a waitress swepted over with drinks. "Hey Ginny, you must tried this, it really is the best drink ever, everyone drinks them by the dozen in these parties."

Ginny tentatively took a glass and drank it in one gulp. _Something is telling me not to drink it, but I don't see anything wrong with it. _She thought, puzzled.

"How was it?" Ava grinned drinking another in a gulp and grabbing another one. "Come one let's have a toast."

"Alright." Ginny took another cup and clinked it with Ava's before drowning it down.

After a few more cups, Ginny was feeling woozy and the ballroom seemed to be spinning. "How 'bout another toast Gin?" Ava yelled moving to the music.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't think so."

Ava pouted, "Don't be a party pooper Ginny."

Harry walked over all smiles, "Hey Gin, how about a… Are you okay?"

Ginny stood up and lurched forward, Harry rushed over and before she knew it, she had thrown up on him. The room suddenly grew quiet and waiters rushed up wands drawn to fix the problem.

Harry waved them off and led Ginny to the door, shielding her from the flashes of the paparazzi as they got into the limousine. He rubbed Ginny's back softly, "What happened Ginny?"

"I don't know, Ava said these drinks were good and kept encouraging me to drink more. I didn't want her to think I'm not suited for these parties so I drank them."

"Oh Ginny, Ava is a notorious party girl. The only reason she gets invited is because her dad is the head of a department in the Ministry of Magic." Harry said comfortingly.

Ginny grew red, tears beginning to form "I'm so sorry Harry, but I really didn't know that Ava was offering me alcohol. I was never the one for drinks like that. I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can say." _Oh gosh, I bet he thinks I'm stupid now. He's going to kick me out as soon as this incidence makes headlines in the Witch's Weekly._

The car pulled to a gentle stop and Ginny stumbled out of the carriage clumsily, Harry holding her hand as he led her into the castle.

Nearby, hidden inconspicuously in the bushes, Pansy smiled in satisfaction as she dialled a familiar number. "Hello? Ava? Thanks so much for your help today. I totally owe you one."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<br>**

**-Swanstar**


	12. I Curse You to Grow Boils!

**I Curse you to Grow Boils**

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I can't believe this fanfic is over 10 chapters already. Special thanks to all my reviewers. I feel really grateful when I see what you guys write. So yeah thanks!**

**Extra thanks to my beta reader if you are reading this :D**

**12****th**** Chapter in 2012 **

**Ok, enough rambling, I'll leave you to read.**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>Ginny dreamed she was waltzing around on the balcony of a fancy ballroom with Harry when he turned into a snake and without another word slithered off the balcony into Ava's awaiting arms below. She yelled after him to no avail and felt herself being pulled inside by flashing cameras.<p>

Ginny sat up with a jolt to see Sharon Thomas next to her. She rubbed her throbbing head and asked, "What do you want now Sharon?"

"I heard about your little mishap, Ginevra," she smirked.

"Mishap?" Ginny questioned sweetly.

"Don't play coy with me Weasley, it is all over the news." Sharon waved a paper in front of Ginny's face. "You know you always knew the best way to break a guy's heart. That Harry was infatuated with you during the date, but now he is heartbroken… like my brother." she said faking a sob.

Ginny sat back and stared at Sharon impassively, who rolled her eyes and skipped out the room. Once the door was closed, Ginny grabbed the paper and felt her heart drop to see herself vomiting on the front page news.

* * *

><p><strong>The Daily Prophet<strong>

_**For all you fans of the new reality dating show ****True to your Heart, ****here is some breaking news for you.  
>Yesterday evening, Ginevra Weasley (chaser for the Holyhead Harpies) went on the first individual date with the bachelor, Harry Potter. He seemed infatuated with her and they were all smiles as they drove away from Hogwarts, where Mr Potter took her on the date. However, that evening was a different story, they arrived at the dinner party of the Luxmores. Mr Potter was separated from Miss Weasley who found herself into company of Ava Hayden, a notorious party girl. They both hit the dance floor...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ginny heard a tap at the window and saw Flechette trying to carry a huge stack of mail. She ran over and flew open the window to let her in. Flechette dropped the mail on her bed and Ginny gave her a pat before the owl flew away.<p>

Ginny picked up the letters and threw all the obvious hate mail she had received on the ground. She opened yet another one and closed her eyes in exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs Gin Weasel<strong>

**I can't believe you embarassed Mr Hary Poter, the most hansomest guy in the world. Shame on you, you get a chance to bee with him that we will never got and you did not mak the most of it. Instead you create diswanted publicity. Is that all you want to become, well known? I hope you get kick out.**

* * *

><p>Ginny sighed and opened a letter with familiar handwriting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny dear,<strong>

**I saw your fiasco this morning in the Daily Prophet. Your Dad and I are worried about you. We don't think it is a very good idea anymore for you to stay on this show. We'll go through this together Ginny, don't worry.**

**I'm awaiting your reply**

**-Mum**

**P.S; I'm disappointed in you for getting drunk; I thought you were more responsible than that.**

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled sadly and opened the next letter throwing it away in disgust when she saw that it was from Dean. She looked at the last one and paled to see a Howler in front of her. She was about to disintegrate it and bear the consequences when Hermione and Nina came rushing in.<p>

"Ginny!" they cried and hugged her.

When Ginny didn't speak, Nina cleared her throat and said, "Ginevra Weasley, get over it." in her typically straight to the point way. Hermione gave her a glare and said, "What she means, Ginny, is that we'll support you no matter what.

Ginny smiled at her friends' antics and looked out her window where she saw Harry helping Pansy into the carriage before getting in after her. She turned back to her Nina and Hermione and said "Thank you guys, but I think I will just leave the show. I'm not sure if anyone will ever believe me that I didn't know what I drank last night was alcohol.

"We believe you." Nina said softly

Ginny was about to reply when the Howler started shaking and opened.

"**GINEVRA WEASLEY, I CURSE YOU TO GROW BOILS!" **a voice screamed as some powdered attacked Ginny's face. After its work was done, the Howler disintegrated.

Ginny watched her hands in horror as huge boils started growing. Hermione gave a gasp and took out her wand, thought better of it and dragged Ginny out the room to go to the infirmary. No one noticed Nina picking up the pieces and examining them closely.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at Sophia's office late at night and knocked on the door. A brisk, "Come in," was called out and he walked in, closing the door behind him. Sophia motioned for him to sit down and he did so.<br>"Harry, you probably know why I have called for you." she started.  
>Harry nodded sadly, "To discuss what should be done about Ginny."<br>"Precisely. I would be happy to let her stay as this will definitely draw more viewers as everyone wants to see what happens to Miss Weasley." Sophia opened her notebook.  
><em>Wretched women, all she cares about is the show. <em>Harry thought. "I would like her to stay for now, if you don't object to it Sophia."  
>"I don't, well maybe you would like to visit Miss Weasley." Sophia said<p>

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Someone sent her a large dose of Bulbadox Powder. This is of course against the law, but we have found no trace of the letter." Sophia shook her head.

"This means that one of the girls sent it as all our mail is screened for spells or potions." Harry replied.

"Yes." Sophia said simply.

There was a knock at the door and Nina walked in holding a bag of ash.

"What is wrong, Miss Rose?"

"I was there when the Howler attacked Ginny and I collected the powder before anyone else could as it may help you to find who sent it to her." she said, handing the powder to Sophia.

Sophia opened the bag and whispered a complicated spell before the ash became a clear silver liquid. "Come on." Sophia ordered, "Let's go to the Pensive," Nina and Harry looked at each other before following her up the stairs.

Arriving in a potions lab, Sophia poured the liquid over the pool and leant in with Harry and Nina following suit. Harry found himself just outside the gates of the castle at night and saw a cloaked figure hand a shorter cloaked figure a paper bag before whispering to them. The shorter figure nodded and apparated away. The scene changed and the trio found themselves in the owlery where the mysterious person screamed in a high pitched girly voice, **"GINEVRA WEASLEY I CURSE YOU TO GROW BOILS." **before pouring the powder into the Howler. The girl sealed the envelope and placed it into the pile of mail under Ginny's name before walking away swiftly. Nina looked at Harry and saw that he looked furious.

Mist enveloped her once more and Nina found herself in the lab with Sophia shaking her head in exasperation. "That does not give us any clues." She poured the memories into a bottle and set it on a shelf before motioning for Nina and Harry to follow her.

Once the door closed a slim figure wearing a hoodie, skirt and flats snuck out and swiftly took the bottle before apparating.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**-Swanstar**


	13. Marauder's Maps and Madness

**Marauder's Maps and Madness**

**Salut! Sorry for not updating sooner again. It was Exam month at my school, I'm glad it's finally over. So stressful.**

**I apologise once again for not updating. I'm really sorry!  
><strong>

**Time for a Poll: Who is your favourite and least favourite character? **

**Ginny Weasley**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ninette (Nina) Rose**

**Sharon Thomas**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Harry Potter**

**Sophia Rogers**

**R, R and R**

* * *

><p>Ginny looked down at her boils and sighed despondently; they still looked as fiery and red as they did a few days before. She recalled the nurse's words again in her mind, "You are a very lucky girl Miss Weasley, such a large amount of Bulbadox would have usually killed a person who came into contact with it. However, despite all the remedies that I have used, they do not seem to be fading. I hate to be blunt but you have to be prepared for the case in which they cannot be cured."<p>

A tear rolled down her face and she felt a hand wipe it away. She looked up and saw Harry gazing at her expressionless, Ginny looked away and there was a long silence.

Harry broke it by saying, "How are you feeling?"

_He can't address me by my name? _Ginny thought. "I'm alright."

There was another silence and Harry replied, "That's good."

_I might as well tell him what I think before he gets rid of me, _Ginny thought biting her lip. She took a deep breath, "Harry, I know you will probably send me away in tomorrow's elimination if not earlier so I have to say this before I leave- I am truly sorry for causing this unwanted publicity for the show- I never knew Ava was an alcoholic party girl- Even if you are not mad at me for our disastrous date-I'm sure you or Sophia will want me to leave because of my appearance- I really enjoyed getting to know you Harry and hope you find true love soon." She took a breath and looked at Harry who was fingering his tie.

He met her eyes with an emotion she could not read, "Ginny, first of all our date was not disastrous; there was just a slight hiccup at the end of it. Secondly I don't really care what a girl looks like, if I get along with them and they are not an obsessed fan girl they have potential. You are one of the first girls I've met who doesn't see me as the Boy Who Lived and I'm grateful for it.

Ginny grinned in response and said, "I thought you were mad at me."

Harry smiled goofishly, "I thought you were mad at me, anyway I have to go meet up with Sophia; we may have found someone who can cure you. See you this evening." Harry got up and waved as he walked out the infirmary doors.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ginny woke up to a sharp prod. She opened one eye and saw Nina wearing a strapless off the shoulder creamy white gown that reached the floor. "Ginny, it's nearly time for the elimination ceremony; the nurse gave you permission to leave just for it."<p>

Ginny looked at the clock sleepily. "It is only noon Nina. Also why are you so dressed up?"

Nina looked surprised, "Huh? Oh this isn't my final outfit, I'm trialling it. Now come on!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed as Nina took out her wand and cast a glamour charm over her boils. She then let herself be dragged out of bed and into Hermione and Nina's room.

"Look who I found Hermione." Nina called.

Hermione turned around and ran over to give Ginny a fierce hug. She was wearing a knee length floral dress with matching flats.

"Ok enough talk Ginny, time to make you gorgeous for Harry." she clasped her hands in anticipation.

Ginny gulped as Nina sat her down on a chair and wheeled her into the bathroom.

The whole afternoon passed in a blur and all too soon Ginny found herself walking with Nina and Hermione into the candlelit garden for the elimination ceremony.

As they were heading towards a sky blue bench Ginny felt herself stumble as someone pushed past her rudely. She whirled around and saw Pansy looking at her with a satisfied expression on her face; Pansy took a step closer and said haughtily, "Well, well, we meet again… for the last time before you are eliminated."

Ginny just smiled at her, "We'll see dear Pansy, we'll see." before walking away gracefully.

Pansy spluttered and was interrupted by a great fanfare which signalled the arrival of Sophia and Harry.

Harry stepped forward, "Before I announce the girls who will be staying, I would like to tell you that it was truly a hard decision for me to make. I have gotten to know you all over the past fortnight and to eliminate even one of you would have been hard, let alone two. But despite it all I still have to do so. I sincerely hope for all of you even if you are continuing to the next round that you will find true love in your life.

He walked out the gate silently and came back carrying a basket of 8 teddy bears with heart shaped pillows in their paws. Harry looked solemn as he picked up the first one.

"Sharon Thomas." _On no, I have to deal with her again… Wait I haven't made it in yet, why am I thinking as if I will? _A voice spoke in her head. _Harry sounded as he wants me to stay" _another voice retorted. "Shut up" Ginny yelled at the two voices in her head and tried to focus on the ceremony.

Ginny blinked and saw Harry shooting her a concerned look, she gave him a brief smile and he took out another teddy bear.

"Pansy Parkinson." Ginny saw Nina who was standing next to her stifle a groan

"Hermione Granger." Ginny felt surprised as Hermione did not seem as pleased as she expected her to be.

"Ninette Rose." Nina cheered as she stepped forward, and Ginny saw Sophia give her a disapproving look.

"Ginevra Weasley." Ginny felt startled as she went forward to accept her teddy bear. "Thank you." Ginny whispered softly to Harry. He grinned at her and said "No, thank you. By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

Ginny blushed and walked over to stand on the other side high fiving Nina and Hermione.

"Kimberley Jacques."

"Carmen Lee." _I guess looking like your ex-girlfriend does help. _Ginny thought ruefully

Harry took out the final bear and said "Valerie Rivers."

Harry fell silent as Sophia stepped forward, "I'm sorry Katrina and Holly, but you have not made it to the next round, a limousine will come and collect you in 2 hours."

Ginny stood beside Valerie and regarded the two girls closely; Holly looked distraught and was crying as she hugged Carmen, who she became close friends with on the show. Katrina however was a different story; she stared at everyone coldly, before walking nonchalantly towards Pansy and whispering something into her ear.

Ginny jumped as she heard a voice whisper behind her, "I don't like the look of that either."

She turned and saw Nina whose eyebrows were furrowing as she concentrated.

"But what can we do? We have no evidence." Hermione whispered softly.

"We go and do what my grandma says… find it." Nina replied, strong conviction in her voice.

After a relatively uneventful dinner, the three girls returned to Hermione and Nina's room and Ginny pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"What is that Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"It's the Marauder's map; my brother's gave it to me when they heard I was going on this show to see if anyone was sneaking out to see another at night. It was originally made for Hogwarts but they charmed it so it can be used at any magical place.

"That's awesome; I always wanted a map like that and attempted to make one." Nina said amazed.

Ginny grinned at her and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." as she opened the map.

Hermione and Nina looked amazed as they saw black dots moving around the castle. Ginny took out her wand and tapped a pair of black footsteps and _Pansy Parkinson and Katrina Donaldson _popped up. "Here is our favourite pair of girls." Ginny announced.

"Hmm, they're heading away from Sophia's office." Hermione noted cautiously.

"They're heading back here and Harry just walked into Sophia's office!" Nina cried out loud.

"Let's go and see what they're up to." Ginny said and whispered, "Mischief managed." before stuffing the Marauder's map into her pocket and rushing out the room with Nina and Hermione following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>-Swanstar<strong>


	14. Revelation

**Revelation**

**Hello everyone! How are you all? Well according to the poll there are a lot of mixed opinions on character likes and dislikes, but for now it seems Ninette is the most popular and Pansy has the least amount of votes.**

** **Bookie Worm: Here's a teddy**

** **SheridanSuzie, Snowy Weasel, fatty73, Ginny-T-Potter, Mockingjay Rose, Bookie Worm, Leaf girl 41: I'm glad to see you guys are still reading this fanfic**

** **Soul61, Jannice Sace, AliceDe Wolfe: Thanks for reading: D I'm glad you guys like the plot. **

**P.S. Lastly I would like to thank anyone else who has read this story and hopefully you've enjoyed it so far. Special thanks to all reviewers, your comments have encouraged me to keep going and helped me to improve this story. Oh yes and an extra special thanks to my extraordinary Beta reader! ^^**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>As Ginny flung open the door of the Diamond wing, she expected to run into Pansy and Katrina. Fortunately the corridor was clear but as she, Nina and Hermione tiptoed along the corridors Ginny felt a nagging suspicion she was being followed. However as they neared Sophia's office that feeling disappeared. Nina's footsteps slowed as she reached a statue of a black raven. "Her office is just around the corner," she whispered to Ginny.<p>

Nina began heading towards the door when Ginny stopped her. "No, I'll go and see if I can hear what they are saying, you two stay here out of sight. It won't be fair to you two if you get caught."  
>Nina and Hermione nodded in agreement and looked on as Ginny walked towards the dark green and silver door. Ginny felt a tingling sensation as she took out her Extendable Recordable Ears and was about to place them on the door when she was thrown backwards.<p>

A wailing siren sounded and Ginny froze as the door opened with Harry's head popping out, frantically looking both ways. "There's no one outside." he called to someone who Ginny presumed to be Sophia.

Sophia's clipped voice floated out in reply, "Well then let's get back to deciding what we should do with her."

Ginny bit her lip as Harry looked at where she was sitting with an unreadable expression on his face. She realised Hermione must have put a charm on her before she was thrown. She breathed a sigh of relief as he shrugged and closed the door once more.

As soon as the lock clicked Ginny ran back down the corridor and turned the corner where Nina and Hermione were standing waiting for her.

"Thank you 'Mione," Ginny gasped to her, "I'm glad you decided to put a disillusionment charm on me."

Hermione twirled her wand as she replied. "I knew there would be wards if they wanted to discuss something important.

A look of understanding dawned on Nina's face, "That's what you were doing with your wand Hermione."

Ginny was still catching her breath when a loud voice sounding suspiciously like Harry came over the PA system.

"ALL GIRLS TO THE DIAMOND WING IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT ALL GIRLS TO DIAMOND WING IMMEDIATELY."

Ginny jumped and sighed as Hermione, looking worried, began dragging her and Nina back to Diamond Wing. As the trio rounded the corner of their wing they came face to face with the scowling expression of Pansy Parkinson. Ginny reeled back knocking into Nina who tumbled onto Hermione. The three of them landed in a heap on the scarlet and gold oriental carpet as Pansy and Katrina stepped over them without a word and into the lobby of their wing.

Ginny brushed herself off and was attempting to take out her wand when Hermione gripped her arm and said warningly, "Ginny, haven't I told you about the terms and conditions of True to your Heart?"

Knowing that Hermione was dead serious like always Nina winked at Ginny and the two of them replied simultaneously, "Of course Hermione," wanting to avoid a lecture.

Hermione looked dubious as they briskly walked into the lounge but that look faded into confusion as the door banged open a few moments after with Harry and Sophia walking in looking grim. Harry sent a reassuring smile towards the bunch of girls milling around the room before disappearing after Sophia into Pansy and Katrina's room.

Ginny sent an anxious look towards Hermione who had nothing reassuring to say for once. She felt confused as an elf appeared with a pop and stood at the door as if on guard.

Ginny leant into Hermione and murmured, "Did something happen to Pansy when she was with Katrina? Or is it to do with our spying?"

Nina overheard and whispered, "Maybe Pansy and Katrina were attacked by the Venus flytraps in the garden, and they were telling Harry and Sophia when we spotted them on your map."

Ginny smirked as she replied. "I don't think they dare to go outside into the garden."

"It's too vulgar." Nina agreed imitating Katrina's whine.

Hermione tried to stop herself from laughing, and said diplomatically, "I don't think they need an elf to guard the door if that was the case."

After a few minutes, Harry and Sophia came out, closely followed by Pansy and Katrina.

Harry went and stood on top of the podium, his usual smile gone from his face. He opened his mouth and closed it, unable to get the words out. Ginny saw Sophia sigh in exasperation as she walked up the stairs to the podium after him and face the apprehensive group of girls.

She sent them all a steely glare before speaking. "Someone attempted to breach the security of my office so we thought it would be best for all of you to gather back here. "

Ginny tried to control herself from blushing as Sophia's gaze swept around the room.

"But Harry and I have come to talk to you on a more serious matter…" Sophia continued. "It has come to our attention that some of you have been resulting to the use of sabotage in order to push your way through this reality show. I expected better of you girls and knew to some extent this would happen but what occurred recently was over the top, especially with the use of such a method which nearly resulted in death."

Ginny felt uncomfortable as all eyes fell upon her. Hermione gave her a hand a squeeze and Ginny smiled at her friend, grateful for her support.

Harry suddenly seemed to find his composure and stepped forward taking over from Sophia. "Over this past few weeks, I have gotten to know you girls better and I can truly picture some of you being part of my life at the end of this show. What has happened has shocked me to no limits but it has taught me that I must look further beyond your personalities that you put on for show. In our investigation to bring justice to Miss Weasley we have uncovered, with some help, to who the true culprit is.

Ginny cast a look towards Pansy and frowned when she saw that her expression looked just as curious as the others.

There was a long silence and Harry winced visibly before he spoke again.

"That girl is Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**You better review, or Pansy will come and give you nightmares!**

**-Swanstar**


	15. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

**Hi guys here's the next chapter. I laughed when I saw the amount of shock in the reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy it, it's I tried to make it longer than usual as some of you have suggested longer chapters. **

**P.S. Thank you to all reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Ginny's mouth dropped open and she whirled around to face Hermione in horror as everyone began to talk at once in hushed tones. Hermione look petrified and opened her mouth to protest, "That is not true, I would never hurt someone like that. I studied and attained an O NEWT level in herbology; I know what Bulbadox can do to someone.<p>

"And that why you used it." Katrina intercepted in a lazy tone.

Ginny stepped forward. "Harry, I am 100% sure Hermione would not do this to me. Who or what made you think that is the truth?" she questioned him, glaring at Pansy, who glared back.

Harry looked uncomfortable under her accusing gaze. "There is enough evidence Ginny."

"Like what," Ginny retorted above the commotion, trying to control her anger.

Sophia whipped her wand out and yelled, "Silencio." Silence descended upon the room and she projected a video into the air.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she saw a girl looking suspiciously like Hermione wearing a midnight blue hoodie steal the Pensieve memories from a shelf in Sophia's lab.

"That is evidence no.1 Miss Weasley." Sophia said clapping her hands. Ginny and the others turned to see the door to Nina and Hermione's room open and an elf appearing with the exact jumper. The elf nodded and announced, "I have verified this to be owned by Miss Granger, Mistress Rogers."

Sophia nodded and took out a DNA report, "Fingerprints on the shelf and a strand of hair found in the remains of the Howler were also tested to be Miss Granger's."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but closed it as Harry walked down the stairs of the stage and said coldly, "How do you explain this, Miss Granger? I thought you could be one of those who could be part of my life, but clearly I'm mistaken"

Ginny saw Hermione flinch at his cold tone but she replied calmly, "Yes it is mine but I haven't worn that hoodie since I came here."

Nina stepped forward and spoke. "Quelle blague! Hermione would never do that. Besides Hermione was with Ginny when you put the Pensieve bottle on the shelf."

Sophia shook her head. "No she wasn't, the Mediwitch told her to leave Miss Weasley in peace."  
>Nina looked like she was about to retort but settled for glaring daggers at Sophia instead.<p>

The elf standing at the door came forward and beckoned Hermione to follow him. "If you will please Miss Granger," he said in a gruff voice.

Hermione told him to wait a minute in a soft voice and walked over to Ginny. "I hope that even when no one else in the world believes me, you do. I would never hurt you intentionally." she said with a sad smile.

Ginny surprised the bushy haired girl by hugging her fiercely. "Of course I believe you. Don't worry, I'll clear you of this," she replied, surprising the whole room and herself as tears began rolling down her face. The Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies- smart, beautiful and tough as nails was choked up as Hermione turned and hugged Nina who also looked teary.

Hermione gave them both one last look before holding her head high and walking out the room behind the elf.

Ginny felt dazed as she wandered over to a couch and sat down looking defeated. There was a long silence before Sophia spoke again, "Since Miss Granger has now left us, instead of two people leaving us this morning, only one will."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Katrina Donaldson can stay."

Katrina looked delighted before rushing over to hug Harry, who whispered something to her before walking over to Ginny and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you feel upset over Miss Granger's departure, but she is the culprit and it is for your own good."

Ginny looked up, fire in her eyes, "She is not responsible Harry. I can't believe you made that speech on looking further into whom we really are and couldn't see those telling the truth and those who are hiding hidden smiles."

"I think that you need to learn how to choose your friends." Harry replied sharply before quickly clasping his hand to his mouth in horror as he realised what he had just said.

Ginny stood up and heard Nina mutter, "Uh Oh."

"Is that what you think of me Mr Potter?" she said icily. "Well you certainly don't know me very well." She looked at him with sad eyes before reaching up and slapping him. The thwack echoed around the room and, looking at the shocked faces of the people around her Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She fled out the solid oak double doors with tears streaming down her face and she ran towards the hospital wing where she collapsed onto one of the beds before passing out.

Ginny woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes before sitting up in her bed. The nurse bustled in and exclaimed, "Good. You're awake Miss Weasley. Anyway you have a number of letters for you. I'm preparing you the medicine you have to take in a few minutes."

Ginny nodded and opened the first letter as the nurse left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Ginny,<strong>_

_**I heard about what happened to you at the castle. I can't believe someone would do such a thing, especially not Hermione Granger. Neville mentioned her once or twice when I was dating him.  
>FYI, I told Rolf about your condition and he says that in the Norwegian Alps there is a special grass which just might heal your boils. We are going there today to get some for you. Have I mention how kind he is to me? <strong>_

_**Hope you feel better Ginny,**_

_**-Luna**_

_**P.S. Rolf says Get Well Soon**_

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled at her friend's letter before putting it aside and opening the second letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear my love Ginny,<strong>_

_**I told you not to go to that love show. Was I not good enough for you to come back to? If you come back to me now I can pretend this never happened and we can get on with our lives.**_

_**Lovingly Yours,**_

_**Dean T**_

* * *

><p>Ginny gnashed her teeth and took out a piece of parchment in fury.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEAN THOMAS YOU JERK<strong>_

_**IF YOU DON'T STOP PESTERING ME WITH LETTERS OF LOVE AND DEVOTION I'LL GO TO COURT AND ASK TO PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU.**_

_**GET LOST-**_

_**GINEVRA**_

* * *

><p>Ginny felt tempted to send her reply but knew it would just encourage him to pursue her further. She was about to open the final letter when a small cough interrupted her. She looked up and saw the nurse once again, who was holding a bottle of medicine.<p>

"Drink this Miss Weasley," she advised. "Don't go wandering afterwards or there is a large chance you will faint as the potion contains a small amount of sleeping draught."

Ginny nodded absent-mindedly as she ripped open the last letter which was addressed to her in a fancy script.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ginny- take care, I will be watching you.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ginny flicked her wand at the note but couldn't reveal the writer. She felt a familiar prickle and frowned before putting the bundle of letters on her bedside table. Ginny picked up a fresh copy of the Daily Prophet and gnashed her teeth as she saw she was on the front page, yet again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>GINNY WEASLEY SLAPS THE BOY WHO LIVED<strong>_

_Dear readers:_

_I'm sure you have all, in one way or another, seen or heard about the hit TV reality show TRUE TO YOUR HEART. Well today I sure have some juicy gossip for you._

_An unknown source has revealed that last night when Hermione Granger was found to be the culprit who nearly caused Ginny Weasley's death she was sent away. You would think she'd be grateful, but no. Miss Weasley defended Miss Granger and out of anger slapped MR HARRY POTTER! This isn't the first time Miss Weasley has hit headlines for her outrageous behaviour. I wonder how long she will last in that show. If the show's hostess Sophia Roger's expression was anything to go by as she shopped in Diagon Alley, Miss Weasley will be back playing Quidditch without a man this time next week._

_No one is sure what will happen to her but don't worry readers, I will get right in the thick of it._

_-Rita Skeeter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Witch's Weekly: Entertainment<strong>_

_The reality dating show True to Your Heart has generated heated response from all wizarding communities around the world. The first episode achieved an average of 10 million views and is expected to increase as the show continues. _

_Yesterday evening Wizbook came alive as rumours began spreading that Miss Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies had slapped Mr Potter. No one knew if this was true but we have received an image from an anonymous source of the action. Have a look and see for yourself._

_Ginny winced as she saw her picture frown at her and walk over to slap Harry._

_In case you did not watch the elimination ceremony, the people going through to the next round are:_

_-Ginny Weasley_

_-Ninette Rose_

_-Pansy Parkinson_

_-Carmen Lee_

_-Valerie Rivers_

_-Kimberley Jacques_

_-Katrina Jones _

_-Sharon Thomas_

_Hermione Granger, a relatively popular competitor who was expected to make it in to the final was eliminated after going through. It was revealed that she was the culprit who tried to attack Ginny Weasley with Bulbadox powder._

* * *

><p>Ginny took out her wand and muttered, "Incendio," to the the stack of paper on her table before deciding to go back to her room and pack so she could leave as soon as Harry announced it to avoid further humiliation. Ginny left a quick note to the nurse on the bed before walking back to the Diamond Wing which was surprisingly empty. Ginny heard a giggle coming from outside the window and rushed towards it peering down to see the girls getting into a limousine with Harry holding the door for them. Ginny spotted Nina who gave Harry a half smile before getting into the car. Not wanting to watch Harry drive off with everyone without her, Ginny walked away from the window and went back to her room to continue packing her bags.<p>

However, as she bent down to pick up her makeup bag which was strewn on the ground she began seeing black spots. Ginny shook her head Maybe I should have listened to the Nurse. The black spots disappeared from her eyes for a few minutes but soon returned along with a bout of dizziness. Ginny tried to stand up but the spots overwhelmed her and she fainted onto the ground with a thump. As Ginny lay unmoving a small house-elf appeared with a **pop** and apparated away with another **pop**, gripping Ginny's arm. The room fell silent; no one would know where the red head had gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ouch! Harry slapped and Ginny left out.<strong>_

_**Review like always.**_

_**-Swanstar**_


	16. Remember Coco?

**Remember Coco?**

**Sorry I left you guys on a cliffy, but it just seemed right!**

**I was looking at the reviews when I realised I nearly have 200. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I'll give everyone a virtual cake when I hit 200+. :)**

**R, R&R**

* * *

><p><em>It was cold. A red haired girl lay unmoving on the wooden floor as the wind howled and the windows rattled from the breeze. All of sudden it started to rain, droplets dripping down on the figure through the cracks in the roof. There was no one to help her, no one at all.<em>

Ginny woke up with a start and looked around with bleary eyes at her surroundings. _Thank god that was only a dream, maybe I should go back to the infirmary and rest, _She thought. But as Ginny tried to get up from the floor she stumbled and landed heavily on her ankle. She grimaced in pain and stumbled towards the door which, to her surprise, was locked. She looked around the room in confusion and as her mind cleared she realised she wasn't in the Diamond Wing after all. There were elaborate green and silver furnishings hung on the walls and the Slytherin snake was engraved above the mantelpiece.

Ginny cast a spell on the wall which changed the Slytherin snake into a Gryffindor lion, blazing scarlet and gold. For a moment she felt satisfied but then she remembered where she was. Ginny walked over to the window and began feeling anxious as she looked outside and saw she was on a small hut surrounded by thrashing waves.

As Ginny was searching for some Floo powder in her jacket, she heard a commotion outside the door. Thinking fast, Ginny disillusioned herself as the door slammed open followed by a gust of wind. Ginny shivered and she held her wand out in front of her as two figures entered the room covered in black cloaks

The shorter one took of her cloak and Ginny gasped out loud as she recognised the dark haired Pansy. Ginny shrunk back as Pansy whirled around and scanned the room. "Did you hear that, Coco?"

The taller figure stamped their boots impatiently and said silkily. "It's just your imagination Mrs…"

Pansy broke him off, "Nuh Uh, I'm not married to you yet Coco. It's still Miss Parkinson to you."

Coco chuckled and wrapped one arm around her as he stroked her hair. "I've missed you since you went on that show. I'm sick of only talking to Goyle at work"

Pansy sighed and melted into his arms, "Sometimes I wish Harry would just eliminate me so I can come back home."

Coco stopped stroking her hair and turned Pansy around to face him. "But that would fail our plans. Don't you want revenge on Harry? Look what he did to the Wizarding World. And us."

Pansy twirled her dark hair as she replied, "Of course, I was just saying. Anyway where is that house elf? Shouldn't he be here with Ginny by now?"

Coco shrugged, "I told you that blackmailing a house-elf was unreliable."

Pansy sneered, "Maybe she dropped her disillusioned charms in front of him and he got so scared of her boils he fled."  
>Coco nodded appreciatively. "That was a good idea of yours Pan Pan, to destroy the beauty of your rivals."<p>

Pansy voiced her agreement as she peeled of her jacket and laid it to dry in front of the roaring cackling fire.

Coco continued to speak, "Although I had to search in all the stores of Knockturn Alley to find the Bulbadox."

Ginny felt as if she was hit by a tongue of bricks as she listened to their conversation.

_I knew Pansy disliked me, but I never knew she'd go this far to eliminate me. _She thought in shock.

Pansy voice interrupted her thoughts, "I'm sorry Coco, but it was the best way. I'll make it up to you." she cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

Ginny had heard and seen enough. She began making a beeline towards the still open door and just as she was about to slip out, she stepped on a floorboard which creaked loudly. Ginny winced as she heard Coco cry out, "Whose there?" Ginny felt a spell whiz by her ear and she burst into a sprint tumbling out the door just as it slammed shut behind her, snagging her jacket on a splinter. She heard someone struggling to open the shut door so Ginny shrugged it off and disapparated quickly.

Pansy heard the unmistakeable sound of an apparition and turned to Coco solemnly. "That person has escaped."

A horrified look passed over Coco's fine features as he blew open the door and ran outside. Pansy heard rustling, and moments later Coco arrived back clutching a jacket which was in the exact shade of blue Pansy liked. Pansy felt Coco shake her shoulder impatiently and sighed as she took out a tissue and a small badge which flashed GO GO THE HARPIES! Pansy gasped as she realised where she had seen the jacket before. Coco looked worried as Pansy stepped backwards and he asked her anxiously, "Whose jacket is it?"

Pansy turned to him with horror in her eyes as she whispered, "Ginny Weasley's"

* * *

><p>Ginny collapsed onto the floor gasping for air trying to stop her racing heart. She screamed as she felt a hand clasp her shoulder and she whipped out her wand.<p>

"WOAH! Calm down Ginny," a girl's voice admonished.

Ginny looked up and saw Nina standing in front of her looking worried. She cast a glance around her and all the other girls were staring at her too. Everyone jumped as the door burst open and Harry and Sophia ran in. Harry saw Ginny lying on the floor shivering and immediately jumped over a couch to reach her.

"Are you alright Ginny?" He asked gently

"Yes. No. Yes." Ginny replied her teeth chattering

"What happened?" Sophia broke in brusquely. "You left the grounds without permission which means you broke Rule 12 of…"

Ginny felt too winded to reply and felt grateful as she saw Harry shoot Sophia a look. Nina kneeled down next to her and asked, "Where you taken?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"By whom?" Harry pressed on.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She opened her eyes wide and moved her lips but she couldn't say the names. She felt her tongue burn as she tried to say Pansy again and again.

Harry looked crestfallen and his expression turned silent as he whispered, "A tongue tier curse."

He took out his wand and muttered a spell but Ginny still felt the burning sensation as she tried to write and say Pansy's name. After several attempts to no avail Ginny collapsed on the ground from over exertion.

Sophia looked worried and she waved her hand at a house-elf, "Please take Miss Weasley to the infirmary."

"Yes, Mistress Rogers," the elf replied solemnly.

Ginny was levitated into the air and as soon as she was outside the door she was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. The house elf asked her angrily, "Why did you escape? Now Mistress Parkinson will kill my family. "

Ginny sat up and in a swift motion poked her wand at the elf's chest. "You kidnapped me?"

The house-elf looked ashamed as he replied. "Yes I did."

Ginny saw him take out a piece of fabric as he spoke. Shaking her head sadly at the sight Ginny muttered, "Petrificus Totalus."

The house elf froze and tumbled to the ground with a thump; Ginny stood up and turned around to see Harry and Sophia looking stunned and perplexed.

Harry whispered something into Sophia's ear and beckoned for Ginny to follow him. As they made their way through the meandering corridors Ginny tried to look anywhere but Harry. In fact Ginny was so absorbed in looking at the ground she ran into Harry who had stopped outside the infirmary doors. Ginny blushed profusely and walked through the doors Harry had opened. He followed and sat on the chair next to her watching quietly as the nurse rebuked her for straying away.

When the Mediwitch gave Ginny the all clear and suggested Ginny should rest, Harry got up and began walking silently towards the door. As an afterthought he walked over to the Mediwitch and whispered, "She was hit by a tongue tier curse. Do you have anything which can reverse the effects of this spell?"

The Mediwitch looked confused. "Didn't the counter-curse work?"

Harry shook his head despondently. "No, I think it is Dark Magic."

The nurse looked frightened as she interrupted, "There is no known potion to reverse a tongue tying curse."

Harry felt a stone drop to the pit of his stomach and he nodded curtly at the two medical staff, "Ok. Thank you."

He turned to leave once again when the Mediwitch tapped him on the shoulder, "Do you think it is You-Know Who or his followers?"

Harry felt exasperated as he replied, "Christine, I don't think so. Voldemort was killed remember?"

"But he will come back." she replied in a shrill voice, eyes flashing red.

Harry's and the nurse's mouths dropped open in shock as they stared at the Mediwitch. Her eyes had returned to their normal hazel colour and she was looking quite confused. "Why are you staring at me? Oh and Mr Potter, I think you should leave. I can take care of our patient."

Harry shrugged as he began walking towards the door quickly.

He stifled a smile as he heard the nurse turn to ask Ginny the same question she had been asking for the past 10 minutes, "Why did you leave, when I told you not to?"

Harry had a feeling she would not take to being admonished at lightly and braced himself for the explosion.

Feeling fed up at Harry, herself and the nurse, Ginny opened her mouth and yelled, "I wanted to pack my luggage because I knew I would be eliminated soon."

Harry paused at the doorway and slowly turned around. Perhaps it was fate but Ginny chose this exact moment to look up and as their eyes met. Everything they have experienced together ran through their minds. Unable to hold the gaze any longer, Harry turned away swiftly and walked out the door, one thought running through his mind

_I have to talk to Sophia._

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone know who Coco is now?<strong>

**XOXO**

**-Swanstar**


	17. Findecano

**Findecano**

**YES I PASSED 200 reviews. *HANDS OUT VIRTUAL CAKES***

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and hopefully you'll continue to ;)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. Has anyone read The Casual Vacancy?**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>Sophia looked down at the house-elf whose eyes were darting back and forth with fear. After Harry had taken Ginny safely to the infirmary, she took her wand out and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." The house-elf was lifted into the air and Sophia began walking away with him, ignoring the loud whispers behind her.<p>

Arriving at her office, Sophia placed the elf unceremoniously in the chair and tied him to it before removing his body bind spell. The elf looked disgruntled as he flexed his bony fingers and tried to bow respectfully to her, "Mistress Rogers, I can…"

Sophia cut him off with a burst of outrage. "Shut up Findecano! What on earth are you doing capturing the contestants and hurting them? EXPLAIN NOW!"

The elf opened his mouth and closed it.

Sophia gave a sigh of defeat and stood up, "Very well, I see I have no choice." she said walking over to the cupboard and taking out a bottle of Veritaserum.

Findecano looked repulsed and spoke up indignantly, "Mistress Rogers, this is the lowest insult you could pay to me. Give me Veritaserum? You're just saying that I am not truthful, the worst quality for a house-elf."

Sophia said mildly, "I didn't say you aren't truthful, I'm just saying that you aren't telling me the truth- or anything for that matter, in this instance."

Popping open the cap, she forced the Findecano's mouth open and poured the contents in. The house-elf's eyes immediately became unfocused and Sophia took out a Quick Quotes Quill to take down Findecano's transcript.

"Findecano. Who is ordering you to do all these actions?"

The elf's eyes diluted and he struggled in his ropes. He yelled "Miss Pansy Parkinson," before looking horrified and slapping himself repeatedly.

Sophia petrified him with her wand before falling back in her chair with shock. _Pansy Parkinson? One of the contestants? _

_Focus Sophia, _a voice said in her head,_ the Veritaserum won't last much longer._

Sophia took off his bind and asked Findecano her second question. "Just Pansy? No one else was involved?"

Findecano put his head between his knees as his whispered. "Pansy's boyfriend. Mr…" he struggled to get the words out. "Draco Malfoy."

"Her boyfriend?" Sophia felt surprised.

"Yes," the elf replied.

"That no good piece of filth" Sophia muttered under her breath.

"No she isn't!" the elf cried indignantly.

"Whatever," Sophia replied lazily. The elf was beginning to look agitated so she directed her final question at him.

"My last question is, why did you do this."

The elf burst into the tears and sobbed as he replied, "Mr Malfoy told me that he would kill my family I had with his house-elf Ellida if I didn't obey him."

"I never knew you had elf-children," Sophia said, looking surprised.

"No one knows except him," Findecano replied, ears drooping.

Sophia sighed and stopped the Quick Quotes Quill before folding the crisp white paper and slipping it into her Moleskin pouch. She walked over to the shelf and took out the counter-potion before tipping it down Findecano's throat. Immediately his eyes cleared and he gave a cry of outrage as he tried to bite her. Sophia whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. "Findecano, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," the elf replied stubbornly. "Master Rogers would have never done this to me." Findecano paused, and then, suddenly, as an afterthought, he shrieked," I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE ME VERITASERUM!"

Sophia felt a sudden burst of anger and gritted her teeth as she spoke in a low voice, "I told you to never mention him again Findecano."

The elf looked delighted that he had found her weak spot and said, "He is still my original master and I should be serving him and his new mistress, not you. I am only serving you because you said you wanted to take me with you as you knew he liked me the best. He gave myself to you because he was sorry for what he had done."

At Findecano's words, Sophia tensed and she cast her mind back to ten years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Sophia was whistling cheerfully as she opened the door to her home. Dropping her keys she walked into the living room and saw her husband sitting beside a young woman with dark brown hair cascading down her back. She took no notice of the woman and kissed her husband on the cheek, "How was your day Phillip?"<em>

_Her husband looked uncomfortable as he took her hands and said, "I have to talk to you."_

_Sophia smiled. "Sure."Looking at his tense face, her smile faltered and she asked curiously, "Is something wrong?"_

_Phillip ignored her question and gestured to the women beside him, "This is Bellamy."_

_Sophia stretched out her hand and Bellamy shook it, looking scared. "How do you do?"_

_Bellamy's voice shook as she replied, "I-I'm fine thank y-you"_

_"Is this your new secretary Phillip?" Sophia asked, looking at the shaking Bellamy_

_"Yes and No," he replied looking flustered. Sophia raised her eyebrows and Phillip wrung his hands in annoyance. "Oh screw it! The thing is, she is pregnant with my child and I am going to marry her," he said quickly in one breath._

_Sophia stared at him quietly and then turned to stare at the young woman who was looking ashamed. "You're joking," she whispered in shock_

_Her husband stretched out his hands. "I'm sorry Sophia…I-" He said pleadingly, breaking off as Sophia took out her hand and slapped him hard. The ringing echoed in the room as she gave him a furious look. _

_"Was I not good enough for you that you had to find another wife? I gave up marrying the son of a billionaire for you and this is what you do to me?"_

_"I'm sorry Sophia but…" Phillip stuttered._

_"Why can't you leave her and stay with me? Is she more important than I am?" Sophia spluttered in anger._

_Her husband suddenly said, "Yes, she is pregnant with my child. The child you'll never have." before turning red._

_Sophia gave him a cold look. "How dare you!" she yelled, "You told me yourself you didn't want, quote, loud and annoying children! You were the one who made me use Birth control potions!"_

_Phillip opened his mouth to respond but Sophia cut him off. "Enough, I don't want to stay with a husband who chooses another woman over me. You'll be hearing from my lawyer next week."_

_As she left she turned and said quietly to her ex-husband with venom in her voice, "I am going to take Findecano as part of my divorce assets." She paused, and as an afterthought, she said, "I hope your child is a squib."_

* * *

><p>Sophia was brought back to reality by a stab of pain, her eyes flew open and she saw Findecano had escaped with his pocket knife and was now pointing her own wand threateningly at her.<p>

The elf growled and said, "You know too much, you must be eli-eliminated" he pronounced the word, sounding unsure. Suddenly he straightened up, "YES EXTERMINATED!"

Sophia felt a stab of fear and was about to use wandless magic when the door burst open and Harry raced in yelling, "Stupefy!"

Findecano collapsed to the ground and lay still. Sophia turned to Harry and gave him a look, "My saviour." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I am," Harry countered.

Sophia rolled her eyes and knelt down beside the elf looking sorrowful.

"What should we do with him?" Harry asked her quietly.

"I will have to give him the sack and obliviate certain memories" Sophia said. "That will stop him from getting in and out of the castle and harming our contestants.

Harry nodded and looked unsure before he spoke, "When I arrived outside your office I heard the elf say 'Draco Malfoy'. What was that all about?"

Sophia looked up before opening her moleskin pouch and handing the pieces of paper to him.

Harry took them and sat down on the couch, his face darkening as his eyes scanned the page.

"I can't believe this! Pansy would never do this to Ginny." he burst out.

Sophia smiled wanly and replied, "Well for once Harry, you were wrong."

Harry looked sullen for a moment before rage entered his eyes. Harry turned to Sophia and said, "She has to go. I am eliminating her now. Where is she?"

Sophia stood up and said, "I don't know, I think it is her day to visit family."

Harry still looked angry but he muttered, "I'll deal with her when she gets back."

Sophia nodded in agreement and turned to revive the elf. As Findecano came to, Sophia took of her scarf and pushed it into his hands. Findecano burst into tears when he saw what Sophia had given him. "You're letting me go?"

"Yes, go to Master Rogers or Miss Parkinson or whoever you think is your rightful master." Sophia said looking repulsed.

"Mr Malfoy is going to kill my family." Findecano spluttered wiping his eyes and nose with his hand.

"No he is not, take your family and go to the S.P.E.W headquarters, they'll protect you," Harry interjected.

Findecano looked at Sophia sorrowfully as she directed her wand at him. "Obliviate." Sophia said clearly and focused on drawing specific memories out of the elf's head.

The elf's eyes grew unfocused once more and after finishing her work Sophia looked Findecano in the eyes and said, "You may go now."

The elf looked around him one last time before disappearing with a pop.

Sophia fell silent and Harry was feeling unsure whether he should tap her on the shoulder when Sophia suddenly took the bottle she had stored the elf memories in and smashed it on the ceramic floor.

After cleaning up the mess swiftly with her wand, Sophia turned to Harry with no emotion in her eyes and said, "Harry, let's go to Diamond Wing. We need to deal with Pansy Parkinson, once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>So you find out who Coco is. <strong>

**And Pansy is revealed.**

**Until next time,**

**-Swanstar **


End file.
